


Always & Forever

by Coexistence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Naruto Shippuden, The Covenant (2006), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV), True Blood, Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Danger, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hate, Love, Martial Arts, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Suspense, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coexistence/pseuds/Coexistence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arabella was tired of her life at home so she left and did something to fix it. She is now a Professor's aide to none other than Severus Snape; What will happen? Will they be able to get along? Was leaving her home worth what her future now holds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About My Original Characters

**Author's Note:**

> (In this story I want to try something new. I will write as if the entire time line of the Harry Potter series were picked up and moved forward in time so that “The Prisoner of Azkaban” falls in our present time, the other previous movies will span back through time to the very beginning of the series. This includes the Marauders' Era and the movies that follow the 3rd installment will go on from our present year. The story will start with “Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. I have a few other creative ideas floating around in my head that I may or may not use for a crossover aspect. I promise it will not be as overwhelming as it sounds, I will do my best to make it flow as smoothly as possible. In any case I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES OR ANY OTHER ALREADY EXISTING CHARACTERS I MAY USE. I SIMPLY WISH TO USE THEM FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF THE STORY. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't figure out how to put the picture in this chapter showing my Original Characters.. Sooooo i unfortunately i can't show you; I will describe their looks a little bit more. You'll just have to use your imagination after that.

**1)**   **Christopher Garwin:**

        Reid and Arabella's Father, 51 yrs old, 6'0", "Pureblood", Could be considered a "Blood Traitor" Short Dark straight Hair, Brown eyes, Tan skin, muscular.  
  
**2)** **Corinna Garwin:**  
        She is Reid and Arabella's Mother, died at 28, 5'6", "Pureblood", Could be considered a "Blood Traitor"  
        (I used Gwen Stefani for Arabella's Mom, she is the best look alike I could find. So imagine her with black eyes.)   
  
**3)** **Arabella Ipswich:**  
        She is my main character, Love interest for Severus Snape, 22 yrs old, 5'7", "Pureblood", Could be considered a "Blood Traitor" long Pale blonde hair, black eyes, high cheek bones, extremely pale skin, lean.  
  
**4)** **Mara:**  
        Christopher's Fiancee, 42 yrs old (tells everyone she's 29), 5'8", "Muggle", Snob, Gold digger, Trouble maker, Fake Tanner, long dark curly hair, green eyes, BITCH!  
  
**5)** **Alanna Plunkett:**  
        Pogue Parry's Girlfriend, 25 yrs old, 5'9", "Pureblood", Could be considered a "Blood Traitor", Full of attitude but loving. lightly tan, brown eyes, dyed red curly long hair, tattoos on chest arms and neck, glasses, "Bad ass"  
  
**6) Ambrosia Putnam:**  
        Cordelia Putnam's Sister, 18 yrs old, 5'6", "Pureblood", Could be considered a "Blood Traitor", Creative but quiet, pale, long layered baby pink and blonde straight hair, sky blue eyes, dream catcher tattoo on right forearm, Scene girl.  
  
**7) Aurelia Brennan:**  
        Arabella's Childhood friend, Ophelia's Girlfriend, 22 years old, 5'7", "Muggle" Gentle, Considerate, Passionate, natural long straight dark red hair, gray eyes, alabaster skin,  
  
**8) Cordelia Putnam:**  
        Ambrosia's Sister, 23 yrs old, 5'7", "Pureblood" Could be considered a "Blood Traitor", extremely Vain but kind, Protective of her little sister. pastel pink green blue purple yellow wavy long hair, sky blue eyes, pale.  
  
**9) Gemma Lacroix:**  
        Tyler Simm's Girlfriend, 23 yrs old, "Pureblood", Could be considered a "Blood Traitor", Fiery, Inquisitive, Loud, alabaster skin, bright red dyed long hair, crystal blue eyes.  
  
**10) Isadora Redgrave:**  
        Arabella's Childhood Friend, 20 yrs old, "Half Blood", Sweet, Energetic, Can be Lazy. black eyes, pale skin, light and dark shades of blue streaked long and layered hair, septum piercing, lower lip piercing.  
  
**11) Katherina Skarsgard:**  
        Reid Garwin's Girlfriend, 22 yrs old, "Pureblood", From Strict Family, Could be considered a "Blood Traitor", Rebellious, Tom boy, Temperamental, Loves her friends, silver hair, blue eyes, medium skin tone.  
  
**12) Lorelei Lacroix:**  
        Gemma's Sister, 23 yrs old (older by two months). "Pureblood" Could be considered a "Blood Traitor", Moderately Vain, Can Be Snooty. baby pink long wavy hair, dark blue eyes, alabaster skin, septum piercing.  
  
**13) Lucretia Grell:**  
        Friend's with 3,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,14,15,16,Reid,Tyler,Pogue&,Caleb, 25 yrs old, "Pureblood" From Strict Rich Family(sort of like the Malfoy's), Slight Loner, disaplined, Proper, Poised, Serious, Only has a soft spot for her friends, teal on top and black hair underneath, gold eyes, snow white skin, septum piercing.  
  
**14) Ophelia Lovejoy:**  
        Friend's with 3,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,15,16,Reid,Tyler,Pogue&Caleb. Aurelia's Girlfriend, 19 yrs old, "Muggle Born", Free Spirited, Loving, Soft Spoken, Blissfully Naive (Similar to Luna Lovegood) baby blue long wavy hair, slightly tan, hazel eyes.  
  
**15) Persephone Winters:**  
        Caleb Danver's Girlfriend, 22 yrs old, "Pureblood", Proper, Quiet, "The Perfect Daughter", Kind to her friends but short fused with anyone else, medium brown long layered hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin.  
  
**16) Riley Daliela:**  
        Friends with 3,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,Reid,Tyler,Pogue&Caleb, 18 yrs old, "Muggle", Girly/Tom Boyish, Stubborn, Goofy, Kind. pastel pink into pastel purple into pastel blue into pastel teal long big curly hair, light brown eyes, slightly tan.


	2. Hogwarts; Her new home

                                                                       Late Summer comes to London

     I look up from the letter I received yesterday morning, via owl that contains instructions on how to board the Hogwarts Express in confusion. …...  _”Platform 9¾.......There must be a mistake. There is no Platform 9¾ here.”_  I huff in aggravation as I look around, frowning I turn back to my two pets. Leaning over I happily stroke my one year old Rottweiler's ears as he stands by my side and then I turn and go to my three year old white, orange, gray and black Calico Cat petting her as she sits peacefully in her cage, causing her to purr. Then I look over my luggage, going over a mental checklist making sure all of my clothing, electronics and other belongings are here and accounted for. Feeling satisfied I grab onto the handle to the trolley that my trunks are resting on but before I get a chance to move on I watch as a group of people run straight at the wall between 9 and 10.  _“Whoa!...hmm I wonder if this is how one would get onto 9¾.”_

     I approach an older red haired couple as the rest of the group disappeared through the wall. “Excuse me! Madame, Sir!” They turn to look at me as I come up behind them and I smile politely and I introduce myself. “Hello My name is Arabella Ipswich and would this by chance be the way I get to the Hogwarts Express?” They smile at me and shake my outstretched hand. “Hello Dear, I'm Arthur Weasley and this is my wife, Molly Weasley.” Molly smiles at me and answers my question. “This is the way to get onto Platform 9¾ but you don't seem young enough to be a student, What would your business at Hogwarts be Dear?” As I respond I smile. “Oh I'm going to be a professor's aid. I've traveled all the way from Massachusetts in the United States of America to be able to accept this amazing opportunity. America is so dreadfully boring.” I show them my letter from Headmaster Dumbledore and then they smile at me, acceptance showing in their eyes.

     “Okay Dear this is what you need to do. Once you are lined up with the wall, run straight into it and trust it then you will find yourself on the Platform.” She glances down at her watch. “It is 10:30 now so you have a half hour, once you are on the platform board the train. It leaves at 11:00 sharp so don't dally too long Dear. Oh and be sure to hold onto your brute of a dog, to make sure he makes it through with you.” I smile at her and thank them both. I line up my trolley with the wall and tie Ares's leash to my cart and run straight to the wall then everything goes black around me momentarily then I come out onto the other side and gasp in amazement at what I see around me. “How beautiful.” I look around as I continue walking forward. “I love Magic.” I giggle a little as I bring my trolley to a stop out of the throng of people standing around the beautiful scarlet, black and gold train.

     “Come Draco, let's not dawdle.” A smooth aristocratic voice catches my attention I look towards the voice and my deep obsidian black eyes met with a pair of cold icy gray eyes and strikingly handsome facial features. As a smirk creeps onto the man's face I can't fight the blush that's heating my cheeks so I avert my gaze and clear my throat awkwardly and turn away from the man that is standing with a teenage boy and a woman who I presume to be his son and wife. “Father, who are you looking at?” asks Draco as he and his mother look in my direction, following his gaze. “No one Draco, Now off you go.” The man looks down at his son as he speaks matter of factly and sounding bored. The woman looks up at him and scoffs. “Ogling another harlot, are we Lucius?” He glares at the blonde and black haired woman. “Hold your tongue Narcissa, you vexatious woman.” As he disregards his wife he stares at my backside, a dark eyebrow going skywards as his gaze goes down and back up my body and his smirk reappears and grows wider than before.

     At this time its 10:50 and nearly all of the students have gotten on the train so I quickly board with my luggage, Ares and Nala. I find an empty compartment and unpack my bags, putting them in the overhead racks above me and sit down, placing Nala in her cage beside me nearest the window absentmindedly as I try to shake the image of those eyes and face from my mind. “Oof! Ares!” my breath heaves out of me as my 100+ pound dog makes himself comfortable in my lap, I glare up at him but smile. “You damn horse, I am SO glad you are comfy.” I giggle as he licks my face. The train lurches forward as it starts its journey and I can feel my excitement growing slowly inside me. “Oh I can't wait to get there and start a new chapter of my life and get away from the problems that my 'home' held for me. Although I do miss my girl friends terribly, then there is my brother's friends. Caleb, Tyler and Pogue. Reid has always been somewhat of an ass, he has stood up for me and been the proper big brother in the past but most of the time he tries to boss me around. I've often thought that he blames me for mom's death.....” I sigh heavily with grief and force myself to relax..... after awhile my eyes start to droop and a yawn slips through my lips and I look down at my handsome blue-eyed Rottweiler. “How about it Ares? Are you up for a nap?” I smile at him as he rests across my lap, his chest and front legs on my lap facing the window and his back half resting on the seat. He barks happily in response and I pet his head then I lay my head back and close my eyes, soon enough I drift to sleep happily.

     A few hours pass and I receive a rude awakening as the train sounds loudly, signaling that it has arrived at its destination. I retrieve the letter sent by the Headmaster and read further down the list of instructions. _“Get off at Hogsmeade Station. Next follow the students through the Forbidden Forest to the boats located at the Black Lake. Then get into one of the boats and ride across the lake. You will then arrive at the Hogwarts Gates.” “ …..Hmm... maybe I should get there ahead of the students so I can meet with Dumbledore early.”_  I nod to myself, deciding that that is a good idea.

    I turn to look up at my luggage and begin looking through it for my long gray cloak, make-up and curling iron. I call on my magic inside me and it awakens. A ring of fire sparks at the center of my pupils and spreads through my eyes, turning my entire eyes the color of my irises as I command said power. With just a with a snap of my fingers my blonde hair begins to curl itself into medium-sized bouncy curls and make-up is applied to my eyes, I imagine a bold black cat eye eyeliner, black mascara with a smoky eye along with red rose lipstick that's what I get. With another snap of my fingers my beauty products vanish into their designated bag and I look at myself in the reflection of the window, admiring the results.

     My outfit ensemble includes a thigh length half red and half black dress, dangling black elongated earrings, a red flower ring, silver and black bangles on my wrist, my pointed nails painted a shade of bright red and adorning my feet are a pair of shiny black and red peep toed stiletto heels. “Very nice, if I do say so myself.” I reach for my cloak and secure it around my shoulders and bring up the hood, my eyes turn into pools of black once more and my luggage shrinks as I guide it all into my ruby red hand bag hidden under my cloak that matches my dress. “Let's go Ares, Nala.” I pick her up and hold Ares's leash, going to the door and slide it open once all the students have passed I go out into the corridor and eventually exit the train.

     Once I step out I weave my way through the crowd and hear a man's booming but friendly voice calling out after the children. "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" Not knowing that his eyes were watching my cloaked figure with concern as I disappear into the forest ahead of everyone. As soon as I am out of the eye sight of the throng of students I conjure my broom and mount it and look down at Ares. “Ready for a race boy?” As I take off I smile and call for him to follow and he darts off after me as I glide through the forest, the trees rushing by me.

     At what seems like no time at all I arrive at the Black Lake, I look up at the glorious castle in the distance ahead of me. I go and lower myself into one of the boats while holding Nala in her carrier. I hold the boat steady and call Ares into the boat. “Come on Boy, come in with mom.” He warily gets into the boat and yips, freezing as he causes the boat to wobble. “Relax its okay, it is alright.” I steady the boat and pet his head as he settles down. Suddenly the boat begins moving forward on its own accord towards the castle. As I ride across the lake is calming and peaceful, I smile in admiration at the castle as it comes closer.

     After the boat docks itself we all get out of the boat and I smile and straighten my posture, looking over my shoulder I see the mass of students gathering at the boats on the other side. I walk up to the gates and to my surprise the gates automatically open before me, granting me access. “Here we go pets.” Looking at the castle is like going back through time to a place long ago with its stone walls and overwhelmingly tall towers, intricate designs and magnificent features. “Oh wow... I've never seen something so astonishing in person, its simply breath-taking.”

     Step by step we stroll up to the castle entrance, upon arrival I am greeted by an elderly, stern and proper looking woman with expensive looking emerald green flowing robes that resembles dragon skin with two little horned points, one at each shoulder, with her hair in a tight bun atop her head. “Good Afternoon, I am Professor McGonagall. Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration Professor, who might you be my Dear?” As she spoke I found it easy to recognize the light Scottish accent lacing her voice, I smile and curtsy politely. “It is wonderful to be able to make your acquaintance. I am Arabella Ipswich Madame, I've been summoned by Headmaster Dumbledore to be a Professor's aid.” I bring out the official letter and hand it over to her to prove myself. She looks down reading over it momentarily then looks up at me with a gentle smile and nods.

     “This way my Dear, I'll escort you to Dumbledore's Office.” Then she looks down admiring my cat from inside her carrier. “What a gorgeous feline you have. I am so fond of cats.” She leans down and gives Ares a quick pet. “He is quite nice too, beautiful eyes. Although I've never much liked dogs. I nod and smile my appreciation. She ushers me inside and we walk through the grand hallways and I stare in wonder at the pictures on the walls as they smile and wave at me. She must have noticed my gawking because I heard her chuckle, which causes me to look at her. “It is quite magnificent isn't it?” I answer her in an awestruck tone. “ Yes it is, I've never been in a place that is so absolutely breath taking, it seems completely untouched by time, I feel so free here. Back in Massachusetts, there is a school for the magical in Salem, I just never went to it. I just practiced secretly amongst family members and went to a non magical all girls prep school.” I sigh as I remember.

     “So you are a self taught witch, how wonderful! If I may, Who are your parents my Dear?” I catch up to her so we are walking side by side. “Well my both my father and mother are magical our family's Magical bloodline goes all the way back to the 1600's..as far as i know. My father is the descendant of one of the five original families of the Ipswich colony and my mother is the descendant of Sarah Sanderson, her sisters were Winifred and Mary Sanderson....Well my mother was... she died giving birth to me...” She nods solemnly and looks over at me. “Well I'm sorry about causing such a memory to resurface, I'm sure it's painful.” Her eyes are full of sympathy as she rests her hand on my shoulder, as she lets her hand drop so does the conversation. I sigh inaudibly in relief, not wishing to be pressed further on the matter of my family life. I much rather keep that private.

     “Ah here we are my Dear.” We stop in front of a stone statue and Professor McGonagall pronounces “sherbet lemon” clearly and steps back as the gargoyle begins to turn and ascend upward slowly revealing a staircase. Turning to me she says. “Here you go my Dear, he is waiting for you. It will be a pleasure getting to know you. Oh, by the way your animals will be waiting for you in your new quarters and so will your luggage.” I immediately pull my cloak aside and my eyes go wide when I find that my hand bag is missing from my side. I look up at her a little worried and confused and she chuckles. “Do not fret Dear your belongings are safe in your room and I'm sure one of the Professor's will be glad to show you to your room after the feast.” With that she smiles and turns on her heels back the way we came.

     I gracefully climb the stairs and once I'm at the landing I call out. “Headmaster Dumbledore? Are you here Sir?” As I look around he answers me, coming into view. “Ah, yes Arabella. I've been expecting you. How was your journey? Pleasant I hope?” I beam happily at the cheerful looking elder. “Yes Sir it was, very much so. Thank you so much for this opportunity. I won't let you dow-.” He held up his hand and his eyes sparkle behind his half moon glasses. “No need for thanks my Dear, I'm sure we will get along well. Besides you are a very talented witch from a long magical lineage.” I look at him wide-eyed. “How did you know?” His eyes sparkle mischievously. “My Dear, I know everything. I'm sure you will succeed here and perhaps one day become a Professor yourself. Regardless, You will be the aid to Professor Snape. He is the Potions Master here and the Head of Slytherin House, he wishes to switch over and teach Defense Against The Dark Arts so he will be training you to take his place.” I listen intently and nod in understanding when needed. “Now I will warn you my Dear, he is very strict and not very approachable but don't let that bother you. It just takes some time and you could very well land on his good side, even if it is I regret, hard to find.” His blue eyes twinkle with mischief once more. “I'm sure a lovely woman such as yourself can touch his cold and guarded heart. He could dearly use a friend you see?” I smile politely at him but I find that I can't shake the feeling that he has a different plan for Professor Snape and I than what he lets on, solely based on his tone and facial expressions. I ponder this and smile to myself.  _“Well this should be interesting.”_  I snap back to attention as he speaks. “Ah alas, we must be heading to the sorting ceremony. Come Miss Ipswich, I'm sure you will find it most joyous and you will be able to introduce yourself to the students and staff.”

     We descend the steps and just as Professor McGonagall had said Ares and Nala were no where to be seen, knowing they are safe I proceeded on with Dumbledore to the ceremony. “Now, You will be sitting with the staff of course, there will be an empty seat next to Professor Snape, that you hopefully will find suitable.” He chuckles. “I will announce your arrival and then you can come into the Great Hall and speak about yourself for a smidgen.” He stops in front of a grand set of double doors and he pushes them open, going inside and leaves me on the outside of the door. I take a moment to calm myself and think of what I'm going to say. _“Pull Yourself together Bell, Go in and make sure they know you mean business.”_

 

Severus's POV

     I look up from my empty dinner plate as the doors open and Dumbledore comes striding up the aisle, the second years through seventh years already seated at their respective tables.  _“Dunderheads, the lot of them, especially that ungrateful Potter. That is equally true for some of my Slytherin students.”_  I think to myself as Dumbledore comes around my side of the table to get to his seat. “Cutting time a little short aren't we Headmaster?” My voice drawls with boredom. As he walks past me he says nothing his blue eyes only twinkle with mischief and I glare at him as I think to myself.  _“He is up to something, it must have to do with the new staff member that he has so kindly taken the liberty of pairing with me despite my objections. How irritating.”_  He goes to his seat just as the first years file in lead by Minerva for the sorting ceremony.  _“And so it begins again, another year with another group of idiots.”_  I roll my eyes and begin feigning a little interest with my best of efforts as Minerva begins the Ceremony calling the students up alphabetically.

     After about a half hour the Ceremony concludes with the students singing a chorus conducted by Flitwick and Dumbledore starts his annual speech, out of respect I give my attention to Dumbledore as he speaks. He may be bothersome on occasion but we have a mutual understanding of each other although I have no idea why he trusts me so completely.

    “Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now I'd like to say a few words to you all and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before we all become to befuddled by our excellent feast. First I'm please to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher, Good Luck Professor.” Every one bursts into applause as the man stands up and I a clap along only to be polite but I do not show the disgust I am feeling towards the man that was one of my childhood tormentors. “Next Professor Kettleburn, our care of magical creatures teacher of many years has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid.” Again more applause and I clap along slowly but politely. “Furthermore on a more grim note at the request of the minister of magic Hogwarts will until further notice play host to the Dementors of Azkaban until such a time Sirius Black is captured. The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds, now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day to day activities a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures they will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one that gets in their way, therefore I must warn each and every one of you give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving but you know happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light. Finally we have another new staff member joining us this year.” He pauses for effect as all the students and staff look at him with interest but I only roll my eyes as he continues speaking. “She comes to us all the way from the United States of America and she will be the Professor's aid to our very own Professor Snape.” He casts a glance over at me and chuckles at my irate expression and posture, to my dismay the students follow his example and chuckle at my expense. “Silence!”I demand and they all quiet down as my voice echos throughout the room, I glare at them and I sit back in my chair regaining my posture. “So without, further ado, I ask of you all to help me welcome, Miss Arabella Ipswich!”

     His voice booms as the doors of the great hall open to reveal a figure clad in a gray cloak with a hood drawn over her eyes. She reaches up and casts off her hood and my breath catches as I take in her beauty. Its almost as if muggle angels were celebrating her arrival with [song](https://youtu.be/kWV02z6JOaE) as she begins striding forward. The whole world moving in slow motion as she graces the room with her presence, as she continues forward her eyes scan the staff table slowly and eventually her bottomless obsidian eyes find my similar ones and she smiles a breath-taking smile that causes the cold ember that is my heart to constrict painfully in my chest, almost as if her gaze alone can cause it to come to life.  _“She is so stunning....it almost hurts to look at her. Her pale blonde hair, ivory skin laced with colorful tattoos that spark my interest, dark eyes and full ruby red lips.”_  I notice the way she holds herself with propriety and dignity as she walks, a mannerism that seems to be lost within the younger generation.Applause of welcome fill the room, then I glare as I hear a few vulgar whistles calling after her and my blood begins simmering with anger and I look over to see it was those ghastly Weasley twins. _“A months worth of detention should suffice for their disrespect.”_  I smirk to myself and gaze back at the splendor that is her with admiration. I mentally curse myself. _“Get over yourself fool, you can't afford to become smitten. As if she would ever love you, you will only cause yourself heartache when she doesn't return your feelings.”_  I straighten myself and mask the current war of emotions swirling inside me with my usual look of disdain as Miss Ipswich steps up in front of the staff table and the room goes silent from the aura she is giving off as she stares down the students. As Dumbledore finishes his speech and gives the floor over to Miss Ipswich all eyes rest on her.

 

Arabella's POV

     As the doors open I calm myself, I reach for my hood and throw it back onto my shoulders and begin walking forward with my shoulders and back straight, perfectly poised. Walking up the aisle I scan what apparently is the staff table from right to left and I smile brightly as my eyes meet a pair of brooding, dark eyes with a shade much like my own. I am intrigued by this man, its like an invisible force pushing me towards this mysterious raven haired wizard. I fight down the blush that is heating my cheeks and continue forward with pride. I begin to hear whispered comments and wolf whistles filling the air around me. “Look at that old bat drooling over her.” “Blimey its like he's never seen a pretty face before.” Followed by. “He looks frustrated mate, I mean can you blame him she is quite a looker.” “He is one lucky old git.” ”Maybe he will get fired for sexual harassment.” Along with multiple other comments that consist with that nature. I fight the anger that is rising inside me and march up to the staff's table.

     Now on the top step. “Thank you Headmaster for that wonderful introduction.” I give him a polite smile then turn to the students and address them with a clear, loud and assertive voice. “Good evening everyone, You all now know of me.. but you do not know about me. It was also made clear what my position will be so that makes me your superior.” I let my gaze travel over the crowd, giving pointed looks where needed. “Therefore I Will NOT tolerate disrespect. I am not just a 'pretty face' as part of you assume and I demand respect.” I begin pacing back and forth slowly in front of the teacher's table. “Even though I am just and fair, I am not to be taken lightly. So if there is anyone that cannot comprehend my warning.....” I pause and look around to let it sink in. “Then I implore you... test me...” I smile wickedly. “I am always up for a challenge.” I nod curtly at the deathly quiet crowd and turn for my seat among the Professors.

 

Severus's POV

     I watch as she begins to speak and I am taken aback at the loveliness of her voice. Listening carefully to her words I can almost imagine her facial expressions as she puts the dunderheads in there place. I watch with interest as she turns and heads my way looking for an empty chair, that's when I realize that the only empty chair is by my side. I cast a glance over to Dumbledore to see him smiling slyly,I give him a tight smile in return. That is when her Angelic voice graces my ears once more. “Hello May I sit here Professor....Snape...is it?” A gleeful look dances across her face as I look up at her politely. I simply nod and say. “Of course you may Miss Ipswich.” With a wave of my fingers the chair is moved back for here to sit, I watch her from the corner of my eye as she sits down. “Why thank you very much Professor.” I continue to look at her from my peripheral vision as she sheds her cloak from her shoulders, completely revealing her striking [ensemble](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/12/d7/9e/12d79ea0184cd54568cddcaae28214e6.jpg). My eyes go wide and I quickly look back to my dinner plate, waiting awhile before observing her in the same way as before.

     She sits down properly and crosses her legs, one ankle behind the other and folds her hands in her lap. No sooner had Miss Ipswich seated herself, she gently shook her hair and a simply heavenly scent wafted in the air around me. I inhale the smell savoring it. As I bring myself back to reality Dumbledore announces the beginning of the feast. My stomach growls as the food I have been craving appears on my plate. Beef, lamb and guinness stew with a side of crazyberry pudding along with a chalice of butter beer. I look over and I have to contain the spark of happiness inside me as I watch Miss Ipswich look from her plate to the plate's of others most likely wondering why hers was the only one without food on it. An endearing expression surfaces on her face as she tries to figure out the problem in front of her and I decide to offer my assistance, clearing my throat I speak up causing her eyes to find mine once more and I fight away the feeling growing in my chest. “If I may Miss Ipswich, to receive food onto your plate and drink into your chalice you must imagine what you would like to consume for this meal and then it will appear in front of you.” She smiles happily and thanks me.

     Then she disregards me as her food and drink appear, she neatly unfolds and places her napkin across her lap and begins to eat off of her plate full off steamed broccoli, carrots, a steak and a side of blueberries. After every so many bits of food she takes a drink of whatever liquid she chose for her chalice. As she continues to eat, I begin to think to myself and wander as to why that old fool has yet again interfered with my life.  _“Yes I know I agreed to take on the task of being a spy for The Order, simply because it is for the greater good. Why must he constantly be in my business. I am not an idiot, I know that he brought this girl here from North America in attempts to help me, but I do not need help, I do not need a friend and I certainly do not need a woman in my life! I won't allow myself to make mistakes similar to the ones with Lily.....Suddenly I've lost my appetite.”_

 

Dumbledore's POV

     I look over to Severus briefly watching both him and Miss Ipswich converse. “Do you think he could ever fall for someone again after what happened to Lily Potter, Albus?” Came the voice of Minerva as she looks to me with a curious expression. “My Dear Minerva I believe that Miss Ipswich, being the positive and caring person she is will be able to warm his cold heart and make him happy. She will at least be able to break through enough of his defenses to become his friend but I am unable to imagine that he can resist her charms for long. To merely say she is a talented witch is an understatement. I believe that if she were to have been a student here she would have fit into any and all of the four houses, I am convinced that she will prove just how powerful and talented she is to all of us in due time.” I smile at her with twinkling eyes. “My my Albus such high praise.” She smiles brightly. “I can only hope you are right about everything. It would be wonderful to see him truly happy again.” I nod in agreement. “Yes Minerva that would be a wonderful sight to behold indeed.”

 

Lucius's POV

    _“Damn that irksome woman. How dare she cross me! She needs to learn her place and stay out of my affairs.”_  I sit down in my dragon leather arm chair, sighing heavily in annoyance. As I stare into the fire that warms my sitting room from its floo, I decide to pour myself a drink. I grab for the cut glass decanter and its accompanying glass on the silver tray, upending the bottle and I watch as the fire whiskey collects in the bottom of the chilled glass, around the ice. Taking a sip I close my eyes, enjoying the sensation of the drink disappearing down my throat, then I down the glass in its entirety . Then my thoughts turn towards that pale-haired tart from the Platform this morning. _“What a lovely girl. She could almost pass for a Malfoy, but I'm positive she is of no blood relation.... Those eyes, that fair skin, her red pouty lips and that body that should be worshiped by every man graced by her presence....not me of course. That would be preposterous. I would see to it that she would be kneeling at my feet.”_  I groan as my trousers become uncomfortably tight from the stiffening of my manhood, thanks to the fantasizing over that adorable little minx.  _“Mmmm I do hope that our paths cross again. I would love to 'get to know' her. My bed has been so dreadfully lonely since Narcissa has become such a bothersome woman and started distancing herself from me. No matter, she has given me an heir, that was all I desired from her. I have long since given up on trying to woe that cold-hearted brat, even before she gave me Draco she was impossible to please. I am quite sure having a new play thing will be most entertaining.”_  I smile wickedly as I continue fantasizing about said strumpet.

 

Arabella's POV

     At this point all of the students are filing out of the Great Hall to destinations unknown to me. I rise from the chair I was just seated in I turn, looking past Professor Snape to the headmaster to address him. “Pardon me Headmaster but I too wish to call it a night, so if you could kindly allow me to excuse myself I would greatly appreciate it.” He nods and smiles. “Of course my Dear, not a problem at all. Ah Severus, would you mind showing Arabella to her chambers then?” I watch as the wizard in question gives the Headmaster a tight smile, then he replies in his velvety, irresistible voice. “Of course Headmaster, I would be.....delighted.” He deliberately pronounces each syllable of his last word separately and slowly and the gaze between them makes me think that Severus has caught on to what Dumbledore was trying to accomplish by pairing me to with him as his aid, just as I have. I smile to myself but remain quiet as I hear a few quiet snickers from the Professors around us. Snape rises from his chair and comes around to face me, I smile and give him a polite curtsy. He gives me a smile that seems completely forced and curt bow, bending from the waist. “If you please Miss Ipswich, follow me. I'll show you to your quarters.” I nod in response and follow behind him. “Good night everyone!” I call out over my shoulder as we exit the great hall.

     Traveling down corridors that seem to go on forever and grand stair cases that move on their own accord I find myself intrigued once more with the ancient but ageless beauty around me. Whilst my eyes explore they come to rest on Professor Snape's back, smiling as watch as his cloak billow behind him with each stride. Unable to fight the feeling sprouting in my chest for him. As we walk in silence I smile and blush a little as I begin to talk, in hopes of starting a conversation with him. “The castle is Lovely, I've never been in a place so Marvelous. He remains quiet for some time almost as if he is hesitating to answer me, then his wonderfully rich voice comes to my ears. “Yes very lovely indeed. It is quite a wonder to behold. If only there weren't so many dunder headed students running about then it would be even more so.” I fight back a chuckle.

 

Severus's POV

     I smile to myself as I hear a delightful little chuckle come from her lips due to my comment. Again I mentally scold myself for letting this lovely woman plant feelings inside my heart. “Here we are, Your rooms Miss Ipswich. As is common you will most likely have a sitting room, a bedroom and a bathroom to do with as you wish and you will need to secure your door with a password of your choosing. To do so simply put your hand against the door and say the word you choose, then it will set as your password.. Good night Miss Ipswich.” I give her another curt bow and spin on my heels in the opposite direction and I could swear I feel a pair of beautiful black eyes gazing at me as I retreat to my own rooms and I sigh inwardly, muttering under my breath. “I need a drink.” Thankfully I encounter no students on my way to the dungeons for I am currently not in the mood to deal with any of them. Although I do cross paths with a few of the residential ghosts that reside here in the Castle. I nod at them respectfully and go about my way through the darkening halls in a not so pleasant mental or emotional state.

 

Arabella's POV

     I smile like a blushing school girl as I watch him walk away with my fingers placed to my lips, leaning against the colossal door frame of stone. I sigh to myself then turn away and face my new door, gripping the handle I turn and push into the room. As I walk to the middle of the room and look around my eyes are met with a beautiful sitting room lightly furnished with an ornate wooden desk with claw feet, a chair to match complete with an inkwell, quill and parchment off behind me to the left, the wall directly to my left is taken up by multiple tall wooden bookshelves void of books just waiting to be filled with what the occupant deemed worthy, a simple gray sofa sits in front of a fireplace along with a coffee table, “How very cozy, I can't wait to curl up with a good book. Now onto the other rooms.”

     I walk to my right, cutting between the couch and coffee table to a door about 10 feet away from the fireplace. Pushing the door open I walk through it and smile as I find Ares and Nala asleep curled up together on the king sized bed that is now my own and I smile to myself at the endearing sight. The bed although without bedding is very grand with a large wooden cherry frame that included a head board and four reasonably tall posts that stood proud, plus a beautiful wardrobe complete with two rows of drawers at its bottom that stands 7 feet tall from top to bottom that matched the bed frame. Along with that there is two night stands one on each side of the bed, also more bookshelves lining half of the wall opposite the bed, the other side of the wall was bare as are the rest of the walls and floor space but there was another fireplace perfectly placed with the other one on the other side of the wall in my sitting room. All the empty room left space for my desires .  _“This room is so large I could fit my room from home in it twice over.”_  I mused to myself silently as I walked to the door on the far wall.

     Upon opening it I sigh with happiness as I see a large, inviting bathtub perfect for long relaxing soaks, a shower as well, a lovely sink/counter top/cabinets that took up a quarter of the wall with a long glistening mirror running the length of the counter, a moderately sized towel cabinet, and a common white toilet sitting a corner. Almost giddy with excitement I turn on my heels going back to my bedroom to unpack my bags. All of my bags were sitting on the floor in front of my bed, accounted for and waiting to be put away. Instead of taking the easy way I decide to take my time and put away everything by hand, except for the bigger things. Which I've shrunk.

     It took me a good two hours to put all my belongings in the places I wanted them. My laptop and laptop charger are neatly tucked in to the open storage compartment build into the nightstand closets to the fireplace as is my portable Bluetooth speaker along with its charger. My phone is resting on the nightstand and I have the charger stored in the drawer since there are no outlets to plug it into, my earphones and thumb drive are also in that drawer. Then in the drawer on the other side of the bed I have all my other miscellaneous things. My fictional book collections are placed neatly on the their shelves. I have all my weapons laid out upon one of the tables and my musical instruments upon another. I also have all of my training equipment placed about. My shirts and dresses are hung up, my pants and skirts are folded and placed in the drawers and my shoes and slippers are sitting in the bottom of the wardrobe above the drawer. My bathroom things are also put away. Makeup in the drawers, nail polishes and remover in the drawers and my hair tools placed in their own drawer. _” I will have to get a few more things to make it seem homier, especially some decorations.”_

     At this time it was 10:30 at night, so I go to my wardrobe and retrieve a set of night clothes. Satisfied I go to the bathroom and decide on a shower due to the time, as I turn on the water as hot as I could stand I bring myself under the stream of water and sigh deeply as I relax. I reach for my shampoo and after squirting some into the palm of my hand I lather it into my long pale golden locks, loving the smell of Rosemary and mint that wafted around me. I repeat the process with the conditioner and sigh once more as I massage my scalp, after rinsing my hair I pick up my loofah and apply some of my dove deep conditioning body wash to it and lather it up over my skin. After rinsing off and shaving I turn the water off and grab a hold of the warm fluffy white towel and dry myself off starting from the top of my head and working my way down.

     Once finished I put my hair up in a sloppy bun and put on my [clothes](http://in1.ccio.co/A3/t8/fB/3155ef209c7c32880d61205a25b7090f.jpg?iw=300) for the night. I clean up my mess and retire to my bedroom picking up my Samsung Galaxy s6 Edge from the night stand beside my bed, lighting up the screen I find that I have no service so I use my magic, creating WiFi and smile as it begins working properly. I light a fire in the hearth and curl up in bed to read a story from my phone as the fire casts its warm glow over me in the darkened room, the only other light source being the moonlight from the intricate and massive Gothic windows. Even though my bed had no bedding, covers or pillows it was still extremely comfortable and the fire keeps me warm. I reach over and pet my furry babies affectionately while reading the story happily and before I knew it sleep claimed me.

 

Severus's POV

     As I arrived back in my chambers as slam the door shut behind me with confused desperation, I close my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and pointer finger I sigh heavily. “This woman is going to drive me insane, I can already predict it.” I say aloud to no one in particular. I walk towards my sofa and sit down in front of my fire place then I pour myself a drink. Uncharacteristically I open my mouth and gulp the contents of the glass in one swig and hum in appreciation at the burn as it falls down my throat, all the while I think about my new Protegee and battle with my demons due to the emotions she has begun to invoke within me.  _“I cannot let this happen..... I am the bat of the dungeons, the greasy old git. A Spy.... I don't deserve happiness..... How can I when I caused so many deaths.....the death of the woman I truly love......”_

     I sigh heavily and against my better judgment I pour another glass, not slowing in the pace in which I drink I proceed to pour drink after drink, my insecurities and my self-loathing getting the better of me. A half hour or so later I tilt the glass decanter and nothing comes out, I look down into the bottle and grumble unhappily. In the process of putting it down my world spins and I end up pushing the cut glass decanter and tray to the floor, the glass container colliding with the floor noisily and shatters into a million pieces. My palm comes to my face as I huff exasperatedly trying to get my vision to refocus. I give up and toss the glass to the floor with the decanter and shrug. “I....I'll fiix... *hiccup* it tomoro'....” I lay my head down onto the pillows nearest me and curl up onto the couch in front of the fire for sleep, not even bothering to change out of my teaching robes.

 

Arabella's POV

     My eyes flutter open and I sit up happily and stretch my body as I'm greeted by the sunlight. I'm not usually a morning person but being in this wonderful new place that held so many secrets and promises within its old walls that I couldn't help but wake up in a good mood. I smile and get up out of bed to get dressed, careful not to disturb Ares or Nala. I go to my wardrobe and a sudden blush creeps onto my face and my heart flutters as I remember what I am to be doing today. I smile mischievously and picked out an [outfit](http://picmia.com/img/629738.jpg) that I deem appropriate for the situation and put my hair into a high tight ponytail. Satisfied I head off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

     As I stride happily down the halls I arrive at my destination and smile politely and nod my head at the students saying their 'good mornings'. I walk under the doorway and up an aisle between to rows of tables and to my displeasure one raven haired Professor that I was hoping to see was no where in sight. Sighing inwardly and trying not to let the look of disappointment streak my face I square my shoulders and go to my seat and begin eating what I have been craving for breakfast. Once I find that my plate is finished and my belly full I close my eyes and imagine a plate filled with warm scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast a link of sausage and a goblet of water, smiling as it all appeared. “Excuse me, Headmaster but where might Se-Professor Snape's classroom be?” His blue eyes twinkle and stands up. “follow me my dear I will lead you to it, I smile and pick up the plate and cup and head off after him.

     Once there he nods as I thank him and heads back the way he came. I push open the door carefully as to not spill anything and let a disappointed sigh slip from my lips as I see the classroom is empty. “No matter I suppose.... I'll just wait here for him and put his food on the desk, I'm sure he is hungry.” I walk up to the front of the room and gingerly put the food and drink down on his desk, casting a quick spell on them to keep the food warm and the drink cold. Just as I'm about to sit down my attention snaps up to the door as it creaks open.

 

Severus's POV

     I awake with a jolt and I immediately regret it as my head spins and a bothersome headache begins to throb in my skull. My mouth is parched and my world is spinning, after opening my eyes slowly my vision refocuses on the grandfather clock standing by the fire place.....I'm Late. “Damn!” I get up and hurry from the room.  _“Not starting this school year off very well are you Severus?”_ I scold myself as my robe billows behind me as I hurry to my classroom, trying desperately to keep down the bile rising in my throat. “MOVE OUT OF MY WAY YOU IDIOTS!” I glare at the students as most of them scurry out of my way and roll my eyes at my Slytherin students as they smile at me.

     Finally at my classroom door I thank Merlin that my first mess of students aren't due for another half hour. I sigh and push the door open gently, not in the mood to hear the echo of the door slamming off of the wall today in my current state. Once the door is closed I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes. “Are you alright Professor?” …. _.“That voice...”_  My eyes snap open and I almost smile as I see Arabella seated at her desk next to mine with a look of concern mussing up her angelic features but then I remember that she is the very reason I am in this state, because I couldn't come to a treaty with my own demons as I thought of her. “All is well Miss Ipswich, I merely overslept and missed breakfast.”

     I make my way to my desk and my heart twinges with warmth as I see the plate and cup waiting on my desk for my arrival and my voice catches in my throat from emotion. “M-Miss Ipswich.....You thought of me and brought this all the way here?” Secretly feeling uncomfortable I look to her awaiting an answer. Her sweet smile almost brings my heart to life and as she gently tugged at a perfect lock of her hair she answered me somewhat shyly. “Well yes, You see... You weren't in the Great Hall and I didn't want you missing out on breakfast so I took it upon myself to make sure you would get something to eat.... do forgive me if I've made you uncomfortable.” As a blush graced her face I find myself coming to the realization that I could not even be remotely upset with her. I cleared my throat. “There is nothing to forgive Miss Ipswich, your show of kindness is greatly appreciated I assure you.” Her lovely smile made me want to pull her close and embrace her but then I rejected the thought from my head entirely. ”I really hope its all to your liking, I was unsure of what you normally ate for breakfast so if you don't like it then I'll understand if you would rather not eat it.” I walked to my chair and sat down. “Nonsense of course I will eat it.” I muster the best smile I could give her but I fear it is rather stiff and awkward...  _“It has been so long since someone has gone out of their way to make sure I was taken care of.”_

     I sigh softly and gathered up some of the eggs on my fork and brought them to my lips, they taste heavenly and I'm afraid my hunger has gotten the best of me and I eat through half the plate in mere minutes. As I was about to finish the eggs my hangover gets the best of me and the bile that had been there earlier came back up due to my breakfast, unable to stop it I shoot up from my chair and turn away from Arabella and violently heave up the contents of my stomach on the floor beside my desk. Embarrassment colors my cheeks and I immediately prepare to hear her laugh at my misfortune as I vanish the mess away with a silent spell but it was quite the opposite. “OH You Poor Man!” She was instantly at my side and her hands were on my shoulder rubbing them gently. Her touch and kind words caused my heart to skip a beat, and a lightening bolt sensation to run through me. _“She isn't repulsed, she is actually comforting me.”_  I feel my cheeks heat up from her actions but she doesn't stop there. “Here, sit back in your chair.” She helped me ease myself down into my chair and she continued fussing over me, all I can manage is to look at her in bewilderment. “What is wrong? Do you still feel ill?” I shake my head slightly and answer her. “I seem to have had too much to drink last night.”

     Then realization sparkled in her bottomless eyes and she smiled gently. “Is that all? Well here, sip on this. It's only water it will help.” She made sure I was well enough to hold the chalice and she watched me drink. My look of bewilderment did not cease as I placed the cup down. She looked at me curiously. “What is it?” I shook my head a little, snapping out of my daze to answer her. “No one......has openly...cared for me before....” The truth coming from my lips so easily that the words surprise me. “Why don't you just recoil and laugh.....” I see sadness flash in her eyes as she looks upon me, still standing. “Because I could never be so cruel..when someone was in need...” A small sad smile graced her lips, all too soon the sound of the door opening had us pulling apart and she took what was left of my breakfast and disposed of it, leaving the water as the students for my first class walked through the doorway. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose as I try to make sense of all that just happened. I turn to face the class, my sour expression returning to my face.

 

Arabella's POV

     The classes went by rather smoothly and I watched as Severus instructed the class, walking around and making comments (most not so nice) once the students had finished the assigned potion he begins critiquing their work harshly except for a third year Ravenclaw girl, which he deemed her potion as “acceptable enough”. I admired him from my desk, careful not to let the students see my expression. _“He is so handsome and I believe he can be very kind....he has just been broken and treated unfairly.”_  My expression saddens at this thought. Every once in awhile our eyes would meet and a blush heats my cheeks every time. I look away from him as I hear snickering, as I watch Severus strides over to the students in question. One a red head and the other dark haired with glasses and to my surprise he wraps them on the back of their heads with a book he holds in his hand. I bite my lip as I try to choke back the laugh that is threatening to escape and I hang my head as my shoulders shake from the contained laughter. Moments later I clear my throat and compose myself, looking up I am met with a pair of black eyes and a frown. I smiled at him sheepishly.

     As his last class ends he strides up to his desk and sits down. “What may I ask was so amusing Miss Ipswich?” He growls softly, his velvety voice like molten lava causing me to shift uncomfortably in my seat. “My apologies, I just found it greatly amusing when you smacked those two students for laughing at you.” His face instantly softened. “I see, well then. Would you mind helping me grade these poor excuses of homework my students call essays?” He arches a raven eyebrow. I look at the mountain like stack of papers and in return smile happily, eager to take on the challenge. “Of course, you only need to show me how and I will be glad to assist you in your task.” He simply nods and stands from his chair an essay in hand and stands over me at my desk, he brought his right arm over me and rested it on my right on the desk and his body hovered overwhelmingly close as he scribbled notes onto the essay to show me his grading process. I blush deeply at his close proximity and inhaled smelling his wonderful scent. It wasn't the smell of any cologne I have ever smelled, no this smells natural. I can't place it but whatever it is it suites him and I love it. I try to hide the smile on my face and focus on his grading.

 

Severus's POV

     Unable to fight the urge to be close to her I get up and boldly move to stand over her, my body leaning just above hers. As I do so the wonderful smell of rosemary and mint comes to my nose, along with the scent of something else calming and gentle. I can't quite place what it is, as my mind starts to daze I bring myself back to reality and focus on the paper in front of us. Clearing my throat I speak up to talk her through the process. “If there is a spelling error I make a mark like so, for a grammatical error I do this, when there is a punctuation mark out of place I circle it. Do you understand so far?” I ask her, she looks up and smiles at me with a nod as her response. “Good do tell me if something confuses you Miss Ipswich.” I drone on and on with the instructions for the dreadfully boring task focusing with all my control, not to become distracted by the way she is making me feel, ways that I thought were long since dead, ways that I have no right to feel. Once I finish my explanation I sit back down at my own desk as I watch her grade with ease.

     Two hours pass and all of the papers are graded and ready to be handed back to the mass of moronic students that will shuffle into my room tomorrow. My attention is once again drawn back to her as she sits back and stretches her stiff muscles, a sigh heaving from her lips and she speaks up. “Now I know why you've made such comments about grading paperwork, its a terribly slow process own its own and it doesn't help that so many students make so many mistakes. It is quite a bothersome task...” She smiles and looks over at me then continues. “Although it is much nicer doing such a task in the presence of good company. It makes it seem like less of a hassle.” I can't stop myself from smiling back at her due to her kind words but I quickly force it away. To my dismay the grandfather clock in the corner rings out to tell that it is time for dinner, I sigh and stand straight. “Would you care to join me for dinner Miss Ipswich?” Her winning smile and excitement is her response. “Yes of course!” I turn and head for the door sure that she isn't far behind, as I cross my classroom and reach for the handle at the door she speaks. “You know....you are allowed to call me Arabella...” she says and I can almost see the smile on her innocent face, without turning around I give in feeling still a bit unsure. “Very well, If you would follow me... Arabella I shall lead you to the Great Hall. _” Oh Merlin help me, how I yearn to be close to her again.”_  shaking my head quickly I fight the feeling away and we exit the room.

 

Arabella's POV

     My heart jumps for joy as he says my name, it sounds so glorious in his deep resonant timbre, it sends chills through my body. We leave the room and I smile triumphantly as I walk behind him. As we walk I strike up a conversation, he seems to be holding back though as we talk. I sigh softly at his reclusive attitude but I refuse to give up, _“I will make him feel completely comfortable around me, just watch me.”_ In what seems like no time at all we reach the Great Hall and I watch in bewilderment as the students we pass all scurry out of his way.... _“Do they really fear him so?”_  I shake the thought away and I smile at his back, the expression no doubt caught by some of the students but I don't care. _”I want this man to trust me to be someone he can confide in, I want to be the one that supports him.”_ I sigh happily as we walk up to the staff table, we take our seats and our food appears. Time passes by and I sigh as he remains silent, its easy enough to tell that he is brooding over something as he eats. The aura emanating from him is very unpleasant.

 

Severus's POV

     As we walk on towards the Great Hall my mood becomes more negative by the minute as my demons taunt me. _“You are fooling yourself you old bat, she can't really feel the same way you do.... Why would someone so beautiful fall for someone like me. A bitter, ex-death eater. I have killed and done so much wrong in my past that I can't even forgive myself for it! I do not deserve happiness what I truly deserve is to die alone and to let that be the end of it.....”_  I sigh inwardly as we make our way up to the teachers' table and I can't bring myself to talk to her or anyone I just sit there with my usual emotionless face as I am drowning under the inescapable torment of my insecurities once more.  _“She is far too good for me... I would only ruin her. Although I cannot deny the fact that she has made me feel things that I haven't in an extremely long time. I just don't know what to do....i don't know how to accept these emotions she has invoked.”_

 

Reid's POV

    “What the hell has gotten into her? Why did she just up and vanish!?” I pace around, angry at my little sister for just leaving with no warning at all. As I storm around I vent to my friends Caleb, Tyler and Pogue they watched me with concerned faces. Pogue was the first to speak up. “She wasn't happy here Reid, it didn't take a genius to see it.” To my frustration Tyler and Caleb nod in agreement. “Okay assholes since you three know SO much about MY little sister then tell me why she wasn't happy here.” I demand. They look at each other and roll their eyes and this time Caleb speaks up. “She felt trapped here, felt like she was blamed for her mothers death. All she wanted was to be free to start a new life for herself. If you weren't so busy being a hot-head you would have noticed too. She used to confide in all of us, she is like our little sister too Reid.”

     His words anger me further and I throw my hands up in exasperation as Caleb crosses his arms over his chest. “He is right Reid we all care about her, as long as she is safe and happy that's all that should matter.” Tyler adds and I growl in frustration feeling outnumbered and I sit down on Arabella's empty bed with my head in my hands with slumping shoulders. As I shift my body I hear something crinkle under my weight...like paper. Curiosity gets the best of me and I stand up and pull back her covers and there I see a cream colored envelope addressed to Arabella, I open the envelope. “It's empty.” I look at the envelope carefully and I notice a wax seal that used to hold it shut and then I look at the coat of arms above the wax seal, I can feel my friends watching my closely. “Hogwarts......where in the Hell is Hogwarts!?”

     I think to myself as it all clicks into place. “This is where she must have went! Oh when I find her I'm going to let her have it!” I hear my friends sigh and then, “Let it go Reid, if she wanted to be found she would have told us where she was going.” Chides Caleb, always the high and mighty leader not this time. This time it has to do with my sister and I have to make sure she is okay, whether I care to admit it or not. “Come on Reid our girls are waiting for us, you know how impatient they can be. Especially Katherina, she is going to be pissed if you make her wait any longer Reid. Unknown to us the girls were planning a surprise for us. “Okay fine but I'm still going to find Arabella, you idiots won't stop me.” I stalk past them and go to find my girl.

 

Arabella's POV

     As dinner concludes I find myself enjoying Severus's company more than before, even though he hasn't spoken much. Sure he is a little rough around the edges but my heart and mind tells me that he could be very sweet and kind if given the opportunity, there is just something about him that makes me want to care for him. We excuse ourselves and head for the door, Severus leading the way. _“I just wish he would talk to me, I know something is bothering him and I really want to help him. It doesn't take an idiot to realize how upset he is.”_  I let out a sigh and then realize how loud it actually sounds, I mentally curse myself as we walk threw the halls. “Miss Ipswich is there a certain reason that you have let out such a melancholy sigh?” I blush and stare at his back and decide that telling the truth would only make him more uncomfortable, so instead I tell a tiny lie. “Oh it's nothing Professor, just tired is all.” I fake a smile in case he looks back at me. Which he does, he glances back at me just long enough to see the smile plastered on my face. “Hopefully he bought it.” He speaks up breaking my from my thoughts. “I see. Well here we are Miss Ipswich, you're rooms. I do hope you sleep well, good night.” with that he turn swiftly on his heels, leaving me behind.

It has been about an hour since Severus bid me goodnight and left, I currently am sitting by the fire dressed in my pjs after a shower. A book in my hand and try as I might I am unable to focus, my thoughts keep going back to Severus's behavior at dinner.  _“It's almost as if he is trying to keep his distance....well if that is what he is gonna do then I'm just going to have to push myself closer to him, let him know that he can't push me away. Let him know that he can trust me.”_  I slam my book closed giving up, laying it on the coffee table. I march off to bed determined to make him see me from now on. I lay down on my bed, already devising a plan to get close to him. Sleep evades me for a few hours, my brain refusing to shut down but eventually my eyelids grow extremely heavy and sleep takes its toll and I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

Severus's POV

     As I walk back to my rooms I remember that my arrogant godson Draco had been attacked by Hagrid's Hippogriff this afternoon and that only causes me to chuckle.  _“I'm sure the little prat deserved it.”_  Arriving at my door, my mind is again plagued by thoughts of Arabella and my heart is filled with sadness which causes me to sigh. I angrily try to rid myself of these thoughts, knowing that I will never have her and I settle in for what is sure to be a restless night. I toss and turn between my silk sheets hours after showering and dressing in a simple black tee and long trousers, sleep evading me just as I knew it would. I sigh unhappily as I roll over onto my back and stare up at the Slytherin green drapes that make up the canopy above me. “Just as I suspected. “ I murmur bitterly to no one in particular. “It's going to be a long night.” 

 

Arabella's POV

     Looking at myself in the mirror I smile at the reflection. After having a rigorous exercise session this morning, showering and dressing in my desired [outfit](http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/96405284/id/b5HqcrQSRtaSFEEVbw4teQ/size/y.jpg) and my [hair](http://41.media.tumblr.com/71024a07fecfd920c5c408ea95d1af29/tumblr_ngc485n6vg1sofdkpo1_400.jpg) hanging loose from my beanie, my makeup a dramatic [winged liner](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/CdlqZfhW0S8/hqdefault.jpg). I find myself ready to start another day. _“It has been a few weeks now since term began and everything has continued as it should, except for my progress with Severus he is still not letting me in as much as I'd hoped.”_  I sigh to myself then my ringtone breaks into my thoughts, (Navi- Hey Listen!) going to it I light up the screen and see that I've received a text message so out of curiosity I read it.

 

-Reid: “Arabella Where are you!? Why did you just run off? :( I will find this Hogwarts place, I know that is where you went you left the envelope in your room. Be expecting a visit from Me and the guys soon.”

 

     I stare at the screen blankly irritation and unhappiness creeping into my heart. _“I'm so stupid why did I forget to bring the envelope....I have no doubt that he will be able to find me sooner or later, hopefully its later.”_  My attention is suddenly drawn to the door as knocking sounds from the other side. I turn and go to the door opening it up a smile splits my face. “Severus how are you this morning?” He simply says. “I need to make a trip to Diagon Alley before classes start and I was wondering if you would like to come with me? It is quite a nice day out.” I smile broadly. “That would be lovely, thank you so much for the offer Severus. He motions for me to come before following him I turn and grab my clutch, once I do I grab his arm much to his surprise and I feel his body tense.

     We walk side by side through the castle, I can feel uncertainty rolling from his body. The few students that were up at this time and wandering the halls for whatever purpose all gawked at us, some less covertly than others. As we walk past them they whisper to one another but thankfully Severus didn't seem to take notice. We come up on the entrance to the school he pushes the doors open and we enter the courtyard. I smile as I take a deep breath of the fresh air, I feel Severus's eyes on me and I look up at him and smile as we walk into the center of the courtyard. “Now prepare yourself, I doubt that you will find our method of travel pleasant. Just hold tight on my arm.” I nod warily and tighten my grip at the bend in his arm.

     Before I know it everything goes black and it feels like I'm being pressed hard from all directions, I find it hard to breath like a vice is tightening on my chest, my eyes and ear drums are being forced back into my head. I cry out as my world returns to normal and I nearly fall forward but I catch myself in time and slowly stand back up as I hold my stomach and let out a groan. “Uuuugh that did not agree with me one bit.” He comes to me and swiftly looks me over, probably making sure I'm alright. Once he is satisfied he steps back. “It's called apparating. Now if you would care to follow me please, come this way.” I stroll through the Alley by his side, going to Potage's Cauldron Shop, Scribbulus Writing Instruments and Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. While going from shop to shop with him I purchase a new quill and inkwell set with an array of colorful inks along with new parchment scrolls. I try to purchase a beginners potion making set and potion ingredients but Severus wouldn't hear of it, I smile as he says. “There is no need to waste your money on these things when it is all readily available at the castle.” His kind words make me smile, figuring he is trying to be nice so I give up on the potion making set and ingredients. Being unaware that there is a pair of cold icy blue eyes watching us as we go from store to store, the entire time.

 

Lucius's POV

     My attention is drawn to the beginning of Diagon Alley as someone apparates in and what to my surprise I see it is Severus. Then my eyes go wide as I see who is clutching onto his arm. _“It is that blonde haired doll from the platform! My my my what luck I have.”_  I muse silently, then my curiosity peaks.  _“What is she doing here with Severus? Hmm....”_  I sit at the front window of Rosa Lee Teabag enjoying a splendid cup of my favorite Tea as I watch them walk in and out of stores.  _“What a lucky old dungeon bat...I must say I am a bit jealous that she is on his arm. She must be quite the witch to be able to get that close to him. I think, that once the opportunity arises I shall introduce myself to the girl.”_  I smile wickedly into my tea cup as my gaze remains locked on her. After awhile I pay my tab and in one fluid movement I exit the shoppe and begin to make my way through the crowd, careful not to lose the pair as the go about their business. I stroll languidly to the shadows of Knockturn Alley. _“I'm sure I'll get my chance to introduce myself but for now I have business to attend to.”_  I disappear into the Alley with a smug look on my face as I imagine her exquisite body in my arms.

 

Arabella's POV

     “Why don't you go to Ollivander's Wand Shop and have him help you find your wand? I'm sure you will find it more rewarding then following me around for the remainder of my errands. Now you should go to Gringotts first so you can transfer your muggle money to the preferred currency that is used by almost everyone around here. When they take your currency they will magically put it back into the muggle system, for they have little to no use for it.” He looks down at me and I nod. “Okay I'll do that, I also would like to go find a proper bedspread for my room, I've been sleeping on a bare mattress ever since I have arrived here and I hope to fix that.” He nods and points me in the right direction of Gringotts and I head away from him, giving a small wave.

     As I wander up the street I come upon the desired building, staring at it in awe and slowly make my way inside after shaking my head free of thoughts of the imposing, snow-white, multistory, marble bank. Clearing the Entrance Hall I find the interior of it is a grand sight indeed but the Main Hall is even more so. In front of me are long marble counters stretching the length of the room on both sides with numerous Goblins sitting at their own work spaces upon the counters, all inside the gorgeously marbled walls and floor. The brilliant chandelier, wall lamps, lanterns and other such lights illuminate the room making it seem like it is made of gold itself. I begin to feel slightly out of place in this luxurious room, gathering up my courage I make my way up to a teller that is not busy. “Excuse me Sir, I was wondering if you could assist me?”

     The Goblin stares down at me in a very unfriendly manner with no response. Refusing to become unnerved I speak up again. “I am in need of trading my muggle money for wizard currency. I would appreciate your help Sir.” He rolls his eyes and motions me forward. “Alright girl, I will help you if I must.” He holds out his hand, waiting impatiently as I dig out the thick stack of cash from my bag that is only half of my life's savings. Manipulating the air around the paper money I form a sphere and send it up onto the desk in front of the Goblin leaving his hand empty. I smirk up at him, tilting my head and crossing my arms returning his disrespectful attitude. “There is $100,000.00 in that stack, its American money.”

     He snarls and snaps his fingers causing the money to count itself, as he does that my demeanor changes from cockiness to sadness as I remember why I was able to collect so much money over the years. _“I only have this money because of my mother dying....the majority of it at least. I miss her so much, I would rather be poor and homeless if it meant I could have my mom back....”_ I sigh and look around, fighting back tears. I clear my throat and settle my gaze back on the Goblin as he reappears from behind his desk handing me a small chest. “In this box there are 20,791 Galleons, 1 Sickle and 8 Knuts. That is Wizard currency.” He replies with a sneer. “Would you like to be assigned a vault today for such a large amount of money?” I shake my head. “No thank you but I do wish to ask that you take the money I have given you and when you disperse it back into the muggle economy that you divide and donate it into charities. Such as orphanages and homeless shelters, places of that sort and nothing else. I will just take this chest and be on my way, Thank you for your time.” I collect the box and turn on my heels exiting the building.

     Coming into the light of the Alley I shrink the chest and place it into my pocket, leaving a few of each type of coin loose in a separate pocket. “On to Ollivander's now.” I say to myself as I make my to the desired shop.Upon entry I find that the store is dimly lit, there are tiny narrow rectangular boxes lining almost all the wall space going all the way up to the ceiling, a cashiers' desk and everything had a fine layer of dust on it. I sniffle and itch my nose which causes me to sneeze a little too loudly for my liking. As I compose myself an old man comes from the back after hearing my sneeze. I walk up to him and introduce myself. “Hello Sir, my name is Arabella...erhm I came in here to purchase a wand. You see I am from the United states of America and I've only been here for a short while, so therefore I've never had a wand before. I am a teacher's aid at Hogwarts so it would please me very much if you could assist me in finding a wand.” I finish my explanation and smile at him politely.

     “Ah I see dear girl, well let's have a look then shall we?” and with that he disappeared into the many rows of wands and a minute later he comes out with a box and gently hands it over. “11 inches, dragonheart string and alder wood. Give it a go.” He smiles at me so I open the box and take the wand in my hand. Almost immediately I yelp and drop the wand to the floor, looking at my hand I see it has been burned badly and a scorch mark remains on my milky skin, I hold my hand close to me as it throbs painfully. “No. NO, Definitely NOT.” he goes searching for another wand. Turning my attention to the wand that burnt me I see that the handle is red hot but slowly fading, taking its box in hand I bend down and quickly scoop it back into the box careful not to touch it for too long. He comes out with a few more wands one by one after that but none of them agree with me. “This one will hopefully be the winner my dear.” Eyeing him and the box warily I slowly open the lid and take the ebony wand into my hand. As I do I feel a surge of positive energy and I smile knowing this is the one, I look up to a smiling Ollivander. “10 inches, ebony wood, with unicorn hair that is. It's quite the beauty isn't it?” I give him a small smile and nod. Without another word I pay for the wand and before leaving I thank him, then I walk out the door.

     Not seeing Severus anywhere in sight I decide to do a little sight seeing, proceeding up the Alley I pass all kinds of wonderful shops and I decide to go into Madam Malkin's Robes to see if they would possibly have an acceptable bedspread for sale. After going in and asking for the object I was looking for I find that they do occasionally make those but it has to be pre-ordered. So I order what I want and leave the shoppe happily after paying for my order and being told it will arrive in a fort night.

     As I walk outside I begin my stroll again, I notice a very grim looking side street and my curiosity gets the better of me and I head to go down it. Its dank and deary also very unpleasant but thankfully it is abandoned, or so i thought. “Well Well, what ever is a divine creature like yourself doing in Knockturn Alley?” _“….That voice...”_ I whip around to see a man standing behind me....and my eyes go wide as I fight the blush rising to my cheeks and the twinge of fear sparking in my heart as I speak. “You are the man from the Platform... aren't you?” He smiles and steps closer to me, I fight every nerve and muscle in my body to stay put. “Yes my Dear girl, My name is Lucius Malfoy and whom may you be?” I clear my throat and answer him. “My name is Arabella...It's a pleasure to meet you.”

      Although I'm growing more wary of this man I remain polite and strong. “Oh no Pet, the Pleasure ….is all mine I assure you.” His icy eyes travel up and down my body and I can't fight the shivers that creep through me, in one swift movement he is uncomfortably close, his lower body pressed to mine with his arm around my waist. His face only inches away and he seizes my hand in his and I yelp in shock and try to pull away but its no use. He simply grips my wrist tighter and turns my hand palm up to inspect the burn on my hand. He makes a small noise of disapproval and looks up at me with those piercing eyes. “To have any sort of blemish on a body as fair as yours is a shame really, that includes all of these atrocities marring your skin.” He muses and makes a move for his walking stick and in that moment I take my chance. I push myself away from him and take a safe step back. “You STAY away from me!” I take a defensive stance and glare at him. He chuckles darkly, seemingly not phased in the least and mutters something I don't recognize.

     He approaches me again and my heart skips a beat as he grabs me and presses my back up against a brick wall with his body pressed flush against mine. He captures both of my wrists in one of his hands and brings his lips to my ear as i try my hardest to struggle against him. “Tsk Tsk, there is no use in fighting me Pet, I am much stronger than you. I could take you here and now against this wall if I so desired..." His words trail off and i feel his free hand wrap around my waist and his breath against my neck makes my heart pound painfully in my chest. _"Why can't I move?! I can't get my body to respond to me, Think! Think! Think! I won't let him win!"_  I desperately fight off the panic that is growing inside me as i try to regain control. I feel his lips brushing against the sweet spot just beneath my ear, I hold my breath refusing to give him any kind of reaction due to arousal. He kisses up and down my neck tortuously slow, a cry of pain is wretched from my lips as he bites down hard on the soft spot on the right of my neck. He responds to my cry with a growl and pushes his legs in between mine, spreading them and pressing his groin into mine. My body trembling, I squeeze my eyes shut, his voice a dangerously low purr against my skin. "Hush now Pet, no one will save you here and besides it would be such a shame to have to damage such a gorgeous witch." He chuckles darkly 

     My fury grows hotter with each word that slithers from his mouth, outweighing the fear and I become offensive. Breaking through whatever spell induced hold he has on me I find my center and my irises leak into the whites of me eyes. "How dare you touch me you Fucking prick! You'll never have me as long as I still breath!” Without letting him respond I call on the element of fire and form it to my will. Fire bursts from my hands causing him to jump back to avoid getting burned. Now free I hurl the flames at him and he throws himself to the side to avoid my attack, from his spot on the ground he looks up at me surprise and fury on his face. He gets up and apparates away, the look of utter disgust and something else burning dangerously in his icy eyes. Anger still coursing through my body due to the adrenaline rush I turn and storm out of Knockturn Alley out into Diagon Alley and slam full force into someone I did not realize was there, a pair of strong arms catch me from falling backwards and I look up and I sigh inwardly with relief as I'm met with the concerned obsidian eyes of Severus.

 

Severus's POV

     Finishing up my business that I needed to be alone for I venture down the Alley and to my surprise I don't see Arabella anywhere, and I don't like it. I scour the place looking for her, in my absentminded state while I look for her and only her someone slams into me and in one deftly quick move I catch whomever it is and I welcome the relief that swims through my body as I look down to find it is Arabella I have in my arms. My feelings quickly turn to curiosity as I look upon her face. It looks as if something has angered her immensely, the look quickly fades and she shakes her head as if to dissuade me, the look that was on her face does not sit well with me.

     “Arabella, what ever is the matter?” She looks up at me and attempts to put on a smile. “It's nothing, I'm fine. I just got lost is all.” Her lie is painfully obvious but I let it slide. “Well alright...if you insist that you are okay then shall we head back to the castle?” She nods curtly and says nothing more. I take her hand and place it on my arm, leading her away. Determined to know what has upset her I use my Legilimency skills I quietly sneak into her mind, knowing I will be able to find what I need and not be noticed. Finding the wanted memory I watch it play out in her head. I grow angry as I see it was Lucius that upset her and as I experience it all again as if I was her while watching the memory unfold my blood begins to boil. Feeling her fear, her discomfort, feeling the way her heart races as he touched her, threatened her. _"He HARMED her, how dare he!”_  

     As I leave the memory I pull her closer to my side and I hear her sigh deeply as I tuck her under my arm, hoping to make her feel safe as anger and jealousy sparks and simmers just below my surface.  _"He will Pay for what he's done! The Petrificus Totalus spell is no doubt what he used, blast him!"_  As we come to the beginning of Diagon Alley I speak up with a gentleness to my voice and I warn her. “We are going to apparate now, just hold tight like you did before and you shall be fine. Are you ready?” A nod is her only answer and without further hesitation we leave and arrive back into my classroom so she doesn't have to deal with anyone in the hall ways and there is fifteen minutes before my first class walks in.

     As I pull away to look at her I see that she has not calmed down and is still seething and scowling and I find the expression plaguing her face unnerving so I place my hands on her shoulders then move one hand up to her chin, my fingers gently tilting her face up to mine. She winces and her fingers fly to her neck, my eyes grow wide with anger as i see a large purple bruise forming around the imprint of Lucius's teeth. Deftly but gently my fingers shoo her hand away. "Don't touch it, let me help you. Accio bruise removal paste." The tiny container lands in my palm and i unscrew the lid, I look up at her as i apply a generous amount to her damaged skin. “Arabella I can see you are still troubled, if you do not wish to talk about it that is fine but let me help you sit down at your desk.” She nods and after i apply the paste I gently lead her to her chair. “It was a man. In Knockturn alley he caused me great discomfort and I had to defended myself.” She admits what I already know in a voice so detached and cold-hearted that my rage ignites inside me all over again.  _“How dare Lucius make her feel this way! She is a completely different person than what I have become accustomed to and I do not like it.”_

     I come close to her and kneel to her level as she sits in the chair and I gently rest my hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes. “You are safe now, there is no longer any need to be on guard. I promise. I only wish I would have gotten to you sooner so you wouldn't be in the state you are now.” I bring her close for an embrace and I hold her securely and despite the situation I can't help but smile as she wraps her arms around me, I can feel her body relax as she sighs. _“Never have I felt such intense emotions for another being since I held Lily's corpse in my arms. I want to let her into my life, I can't believe I am saying this but seeing her this way has made me feel like I need to know more about her, like I need to protect her. Maybe... just maybe I will be able to form a friendship with her and not destroy it like an idiot that I am.”_

        My classes come and go one by one and I am finding it difficult to be as snide as usual, even with my students murmuring amongst themselves about the sighting of Sirius Black. My attention keeps going back to Arabella as she sits at her desk trying to put on a happy face for the students that may be watching her but I know she is still unhappy and I only wish for these classes to end so I can comfort her.

     Finally the remaining students scurry from my room and as soon as the door closes I close the distance between her and myself with several long strides, standing in front of her I pull out a vial of Calming Draught from my robe. “Here, drink this Arabella It will calm you.” She takes the vial from me and without question, uncorks it and swallows its contents in one take. Immediately I can feel her relax and I thank Merlin, warily I kneel down and reach out stroking her hair gently. “Feel better now?” She smiles and nods. “Thank you Severus.” she says softly and I smile until I notice the horrendous burn scarring her palm.

     “Arabella What happened here?” I point to her hand. “Oh that, a wand burnt me at Ollivander's that's all, I just haven't had time to go to the hospital wing.” My brows go down in disappointment. “You should have said something to me earlier, I have some burn healing cream in my storeroom just sit still and I'll be back.” I get up and go to the storage room attached to my classroom to find what I need, in very little time I find it and take it back to Arabella. “Here it is, now open your palm for me.” She does as I ask without a word and I gingerly apply the cream to her skin, being careful not to press too hard as I rub it in. Just as expected the nasty burn vanishes with each stroke of my fingers, I recap the container and tuck it inside my robe. "There all better." I give her a smile as she thanks me. “Thank you Severus.”

     I hold up my hand to say its okay. “No thanks are necessary. Now there are a few hours before dinner is due to begin, I have unfinished tasks I need to attend to so I will see you in The Great Hall.” I give her a small smile and rise from my knees, heading from the room to my private labs. As I continue walking on I find my thoughts coming to a dead end. _“......What should I do for her... How can I show her that I want to be her friend.... I will be damned if I go to Albus with these questions just for him to get the satisfaction of being right yet again....There really isn't anyone I feel comfortable enough with to ask for guidance.”_  I sigh heavily and mutter my password as I come up onto the door to my lab.  _“I can already tell that I am not going to accomplish much, if anything at all.”_

Arabella's POV

     I watch him as he retreats I and sigh loudly as soon as he leaves.  _“My anger is gone but I can't stop thinking about that infuriating man.”_  I get up from my seat and head to the door. _“I need to find something else to focus on.”_ Soon enough I enter my chambers and make my way into my bedroom, looking about I decide against an exercise session I look to my instruments, a smile spreading across my face as I look upon my violin. “That'll do the trick.” I unzip the case and bring out the bow and rosin, after applying a generous amount of rosin to the bow I gingerly pick up the violin and place it between my shoulder and chin. Swiftly I begin to play, already having a song in mind.(link song)The beautiful sound emitting from the strings causes the world to fall away as I become engrossed in the melody with closed eyes.

 

Severus's POV

     “Blast it all.” I curse as three of my cauldron's begin to boil over during my lapse of attention. Quickly I cast a stasis charm on them and begin fixing the ones that can be saved. Again I pinch the bridge of my nose and heave out a sigh. “I knew I would not be able to concentrate, I never fail at potion making.” I cross my arms and huff. “I just cannot get Arabella out of my mind...... but I need to finish these potions. I have to tend to my responsibilities.” I chide myself. Looking from one cauldron from another I throw my hands up in defeat. “Oh Merlin's Balls I give up!” I cast stasis charms on the remaining cauldrons and storm out of the room.

     At first I wander aimlessly throughout the castle but then I find myself heading to Arabella's rooms. I sigh loudly because of my actions and shake my head. Coming to her door I raise my hand to knock but I freeze as I hear beautiful music coming from inside. Against my better judgment I slowly push open the door and walk into her room. Feeling rather guilty for sneaking into her room I mentally scold myself but I can't fight the urge to find the source of this wonderful music. Venturing further I very quietly push open her bedroom door and cautiously peek into her room and my mouth falls open as I see it is her causing such glorious music. Noticing that her eyes are closed I peek in further, half of my body parallel with the door gawking at her all the while. She is such a tremendous sight to behold that I can't help but stare as she sways to the melody around her room completely in sync with it.

     As she finishes one song she goes right into the next [one](https://youtu.be/RzJhDEoUWs8) without missing a beat, I close my eyes and become entranced to the beautiful music she is creating. I sigh and open my eyes to watch her, my heart pounds painfully in my chest as if it is coming to life for the woman in front of me. Clutching my chest I smile with what seems like genuine happiness. The song slows and ends, not wanting to get caught I retreat from her rooms and close each door quietly as I go.

     I enter the hallways in a daze as my mind swims with visions of her beauty and grace. After awhile my head clears and I realize something.  _“I'll will have to remind her to lock her door with a password, if I wouldn't have been so uncharacteristically snooping I would scold her for it. I can't have her being so careless with Sirius Black no doubt lurking.”_ I smile again as I picture her playing her violin. “She is so beautiful.” I sigh softly. “OOOOoohh! Old Snapey has a crush does he? Who is the unlucky girl, hmm?” I jump out of my skin as that pain in the arse Peeves appears and starts circling around me causing my mood to curdle instantaneously. “No one you trouble-making Poltergeist now shoo, go pester someone else.” To my dismay he does not listen instead he continues to taunt me. “Snapey's got a girlfriend, a girlfriend, a girlfriend!” He repeats over and over again in a sing song tone of voice, I grit my teeth and hurry into my chambers and cast extremely strong protection charms throughout each room to keep him out.  _“If he were alive I would have hexed him.”_  A smile turns my lips as my thoughts drift back to that gorgeous, talented angel.

About an hour passes and feeling certain that Peeves is gone I leave my sitting room and head to the Great Hall for dinner. Anxious to see Arabella once more.

 

Dumbledore's POV

     As I round a corner I see Severus walking in somewhat of a daze and a smile creeps onto my face as I hear him say “she is so beautiful.” I choke back a chuckle as Peeves causing him to jump from his thoughts and the poltergeist starts to taunt him. _“Poor Lad, being picked on by Peeves but it does my heart good to hear him say such things about Arabella. My plan is working perfectly.”_  I turn away and continue back the way I came my heart full with hope that Severus will succumb to Arabella's love and kindness and let it heal him. _“I think some lemon drops are in order, they are so delicious, such wonderful little treats.”_  I chuckle to myself as I adjust my half moon spectacles and then clasp my hands behind my back.

 

Arabella's POV

     I halt my swaying as the song I'm currently playing ends, smiling to myself feeling completely calm and refreshed I put away my instrument and then hurry from my room to the Great Hall knowing I am cutting time short. The pounding of my shoes on the ancient stone floor echos throughout the halls, finally I reach my destination and smile to myself. I smooth out my clothes and walk into the hall full of students with my head held high. Upon reaching the teacher's table I smile and greet all of the teachers before I sit down beside Severus and turn to him. _“Just being in his presence makes my heart race, I feel so whole when I am beside him.”_  Fighting the blush heating my cheeks I smile at him and strike up a conversation. “Hello Severus how are you doing this evening? Did you finish the tasks that you needed to?” While I wait for him to answer I think about what I want to eat and drink, never breaking eye contact with him or letting my gentle smile waver.

 

Severus's POV

     Going against my better judgment I use my Legilimency to see what she is thinking as her glorious onyx eyes look at me.  _“Just being in his presence makes my heart race, I feel so whole when I am beside him.”_  Her unspoken words echo inside my head and warm my heart, causing a smile to appear on my face. “I am well thank you Arabella but unfortunately I was unable to complete the tasks, I found my mind was rather occupied and I was unable to concentrate. No matter though, I will finish them at a later time. Her radiant smile warms my heart and makes me yearn to be closer to her still.

     My food appears on my plate and I begin to eat it but I become distracted by everything that is her. I watch her as she converses with Minerva, Hagrid, Madame Hooch, Trelawny, Filius, Remus and Albus, all the while a I hid the smile that wishes to be free on my face. All too soon Dinner concludes and Arabella wishes me goodnight and we go our separate ways. I watch her leave and a sigh leaves me as I remain seated at the teacher's table. “Whatever is the matter Severus? Never have I heard such a sigh come from you. Could it be that you have developed feelings for Miss Ipswich?”

     I roll my eyes and turn to the Headmaster. “You know it is okay to have feeling for her Severus my boy, I-” I cut him off. “With all due respect Albus stop right there. Yes I do have feelings for the girl but I.... I don't need you getting anymore involved than you already are.” I say in a slightly frazzled but defiant tone. “Oh come now Severus, we can help you. Take my advice, from a woman's point of view won't you?” Minerva cuts in with a caring voice and I sigh once more signaling my defeat, pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes. “Fine, I shall except your help.....”

     Without missing a beat Minerva claps her hands together excitedly. “Wonderful, Now what you will need to do to impress her is quite simple actually. Just talk to her, give her your attention and get to know her. Don't be your usual cold and stubborn self, the rest will come naturally I assure you.” She smiles as she answers the question that has been plaguing me as if she is the one who can use Legilimency. I look between the pair warily as I answer them taking Minerva's advice and insult weighing them carefully.  _“She must know what she is talking about.”_  I sigh. “Alright, Thank you.. the both of you.” and with that I stalk away from the table back straight, head held high and decide to go back and try to fix the disastrous potions I left in my lab.

     Finally I finished all of them and I tidy up my work spaces with one quick spell and make my way to my rooms, it is late and the inhabitants of the school should already be asleep. The halls are dark and quiet as I traverse them but a sound catches my attention causing me to scan the darkness for the source. _“Footsteps.......fast ones heading away from me........and whoever they belong to is crying.....”_  I listen closer as I hide in the shadows.  _“It is a girl crying. Blast these children, can none of them follow the rules?”_

     Noiselessly I follow the person as to be able to discover who it is and then deliver the proper punishment. All throughout the castle I follow and eventually she leads me to the Staircase of the Astronomy Tower,I head up the spiral staircase ready to inflict detention but I am halted in my tracks as I spot her. Her golden hair glowing in the moonlight in simple muggle [pajamas](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=16590725)..... _.”Arabella.”_  Climbing to the top of the landing I clear my throat so she becomes aware of my presence then I move towards her slowly. I stand beside her at the Balcony with my hands behind my back, as hers rest on the railing.

     I silently fret as I look at her, desperately searching for the right thing to say noticing her melancholy demeanor. “A penny for your thoughts Miss Ipswich?” I remember my mother using the same muggle term throughout my childhood, it seems to fit the current situation. Her bitter, halfhearted laugh and sigh worries me as she answers. “I don't think you want to open that gate right now Severus.” I move to a closer yet respectful distance from her so I can look upon her face. “On the contrary Arabella, I do want to know. I want to know what's troubling you.” Her eyes find mine in a questioning gaze. “It's a long story.....but...if you truly want to know..here it goes.” She pauses and sighs. “My mind has just been heavy as of late with worry and stress, even though I have kept it well concealed. I have been thinking about how disappointed I am with my father...and.....how much I miss my mother....” Her voice cracks at the mention of her mother and my heart cracks just like her voice.

     “I had a dream of my mother.....what my life would have been like if she were still here.....” She pauses and looks away every few minutes as she opens up to me. “It was so perfect......so happy...we were all happy, My brother, My father, My Mother and Me....laughing and smiling.....but then I woke up.....” A sob rakes her shoulders and she chokes up again, turning her face away from me. “I woke up and reality came back to me..... I felt like my heart, my guts....my soul, my feelings were all brutally rip out of me.....now all that is left is the pain and emptiness radiating through my entire body.....” She looks down and her hands grip the railing, turning her knuckle white and begins to sob.

     I move closer to her placing my right arm around her shoulders and my left goes in front of her to rest on the railing between her hands. “Ever since I can remember my father has had problems with alcoholism, I am sure it has a lot to do with the fact of my mother dying when she was giving birth to me.... and even more so with fact of how unhappy his current girlfriend of several years makes him. She constantly berates him and makes him lose confidence. Either that or the are almost constantly at each others throats,, it is mainly her that is the abusive one though.... my father only lays his hands on her to defend himself, he never uses magic on her either. Growing up around them since they have been together was always stressful. 85% of the time I was always stuck in the middle of it, whether it be hearing or seeing there arguments, having to clean up the war zone afterwards or being used as a pawn by her to turn the arguments in her favor only for her to turn around and say she loves me like her own daughter.”

     I listen intently and my heart hurts for her, I watch as her face twists angrily and her fists ball up on top of the railing. Deftly I reach out and place my hand onto hers, unbending her fingers and holding them in my hand. “Please, go on if you wish.” She hesitates but then continues, returning the hold I have on her fingers. “I don't know. It was always difficult for me to deal with it. I'm sure they still fight the same way, on one hand I feel bad that he has to deal with her by himself. My brother Reid never gets involved, I believe Mara is too scared of Reid to use him like she does me. Then on the other hand I can't make myself truly care because he is so fucking stupid.” She groans exasperatedly. “I mean he does this to himself, he keeps letting her come back. He never listens to me and makes me feel like I'm not allowed to have an opinion in the matter. He always belittles me and insults me and ultimately himself because the things he says makes me feel like a child and like he failed as a parent, like he doubts the way he raised me. I would rather die than be as stupid as him. It was a constant struggle to not feel worthless and to stay sane.”

     Her eyes turn from mine to gaze off into the night. “You have no idea how many times, I wanted to kill myself just to be rid of it all....all the unhappiness, sleepless nights, stress, panic attacks and suffering that I could not control but then I think of all the people that I would hurt by doing that, you know the people that actually care about me and not just pretend to care...They kept me from ever taking my life, they are the same reason I stopped cutting. Although I never cut to try to kill myself, it was more like a stress reliever I liked the pain though too. I would do it and instantly feel relaxed enough to sleep but now instead of that I get tattoos, hence all of them I have. The pain is the same but the result is beautiful, instead of angry red scars.”

     Her words wash over me causing terror and a deep sorrow for her to grip at my heart, the thought of her not being alive is nearly enough to make me fall to my knees and beg her to never contemplate such actions ever again. I bring her hand I have been holding to my lips and kiss her knuckles softly, causing her eyes to snap back to mine. The lack of emotion in her eyes causes my own face to twist in pain. “Arabella, please you mustn't ever do such a thing to end your own life.” A faint smile ghosts over her lips. “I promise I won't, I am truly too stubborn for that and besides now that I am away from all of that I am happier, I feel like my life is back in my control.” I smile exhaling my breath that I just now realized I was holding and taking a leap of faith I gently pull her towards me into a soft and hopefully reassuring embrace, resting my cheek on her forehead my voice echos in the night around us. “Thank you.”

 

Arabella's POV

      As I sit at my desk I watch Severus once more and take mental notes on how he conducts his classroom with a smile on my face, tugging at the sleeve of my [dress](https://40.media.tumblr.com/f83a80049806ad2eea136086c7c615e1/tumblr_nl2k1vi9Vn1s56x2ao1_500.jpg). Weeks have gone by since that night on the Astronomy Tower and Severus seems to be finally opening up to me and I couldn't be happier. One by one his classes come and go and I find myself learning more and more just by observing his actions.

        The day goes by fast and soon it is dinner time, I accompany Severus to the Great Hall side by side, my [shoes](http://media.collegetimes.com/uploads/2014/08/cute-shoes-tumblrcute-shoes-3-o-sv-o-we-heart-it-p6goo372.jpg) tapping against the stones and my hair [braided](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b7/75/30/b77530234309384330ef3686e2dbca80.jpg) over my shoulder, reaching the Great Hall we take our seats. We talk happily with each other and occasionally the other teachers while we eat.

        About an hour or so later the students dismiss themselves, leaving the staff to enjoy some free time at the table. Everyone's head turns as Albus clears his throat. “So Severus, I see you and Miss Ipswich are getting along quite well. How wonderful, she is quite the remarkable witch isn't she?” he smiles at us both with a twinkle in his eyes. I watch Severus's face and I see him become uncomfortable as Dumbledore brings the attention to us and I reach for his hand under the table and hold it, giving him a reassuring squeeze. “Yes Headmaster it seems exactly so, but I suppose I have you to thank for that. Don't I?” Severus's deep voice drawls as he eyes Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow.

     Dumbledore chuckles softly. “Why Severus I have no idea of what you are implying.” Before the conversation could progress the Great Hall doors are pushed open and everyone's attention goes to the open who opened it. “THE FAT LADY! She has been attacked! Hurry Professors please come quick!” All the teachers bolt from their chairs and head to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room, all except Severus I notice that he doesn't run. He never runs anywhere he just simply strides in a fast pace and seems to glide across the floor with dignity as I follow.

     Everyone has gathered at the portrait, Albus and Filch push to the head of the group they look for the Fat Lady and Filtch points her out almost immediately. As she tells that it was Sirius Black that attacked her, a dense quiet fills the air and hushed whispers can be heard throughout the crowd, they are most likely talking about this Sirius Black. Severus has told me about him and I can't help but feel a little uneasy myself.

        Later that night Dumbledore secures the castle and all the students are made to sleep in the great hall as Filch searches the Astronomy Tower and Owlery, Professor Flitwick searches the third floor while Severus and I search the dungeons and the rest of the castle. “We've done the dungeons headmaster, no sign of Black nor anywhere else in the castle.” Severus states. “I didn't really expect him to linger.” I walk with them in silence as they converse. “Remarkable feat don't you think? To enter Hogwarts Castle on ones own completely undetected..” Severus drawls sounding somewhat annoyed. “Quite remarkable yes.” Replies Albus. “Any theories on how he might have managed?” Severus asks almost as if he is trying to bait the elder. “Many, each as unlikely as the next.”

     I watch Severus intently as he rolls his eyes. “You may recall prior to the start of term I did express concerns about your appointment of Professor----” Dumbledore is quick to cut him off. “Not a single professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black to enter it, now I'm quite convinced that the castle is safe and I'm more than willing to send the students back to their houses.“ Severus huffs inaudibly. “What about Potter? Should he be warned?” Our eyes look upon the boy in question. “Perhaps.. but for now let him sleep, for in dreams we enter a world that is entirely our own. Let him swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud.”

     I sigh quietly and look up and I find that the ceiling is enchanted to look like deep space. “Yes well if that is all Headmaster I wish to escort Arabella to her chambers in order to make sure she makes it there safely,” Without another word he turns away from Albus and grabs my hand, leading me away towards my rooms. He holds his wand at the ready as we travel through the dark and eerie halls, I follow his example and hold mine out ready for an attack as well. I'm not that great with a wand yet but in our spare time Severus has been teaching me spells, both offensive and defensive, Growing up it was drilled into my head that using my magic for each and every little thing was very bad, my power will drain my life force causing me to look as if i were old and near death if I were to use it excessively. So I guess I could say I've been living like a muggle the majority of my life.


	3. Autumn at Hogwarts

Fall Comes To Hogwarts                

Arabella's POV    
        
        The days pass one by one and soon its fall. I've heard from students passing in the halls that Sir Cadogan has taken over guard of the Gryffindor tower and keeps changing the password. I chuckle to myself. _“Poor children.”_ As Severus ends his present class and his students leave we leave with them and hustle to Professor Lupin's classroom where he teaches DADA, I am not sure why but Severus has volunteered to take up his classes while Remus is under the weather.  
          
        He storms in, with me following at his heels dressed up [comfortably](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/94/90/8d/94908d2505dfe42f99a10147bb6b8d54.jpg) and magically closes the shutters as he strides to the front of the class and he lowers a projector screen. “Turn to page 394.” the students comply and open their books and I stand in front of Lupin's desk, leaning against it with my arms crossed. “Excuse me Sir, where is Professor Lupin?” Harry asks “That's not really your concern is it potter?” Replies Snape in a snide tone. ”Supposed to say your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page 394.”  
         
        He walks to the back of the room and turns on the projector, I move from my spot and begin to walk along the outskirts of the room smiling and nodding to all of the students that look up at me. To my dismay Ronald Weasely is not listening and won't turn to the instructed page, I cringe for the poor boy as I see Severus scowl at him then he does it for him magically with a grand wave of his wand.         

        I giggle as Ron looks taken aback as his pages turn _“He's lucky that that is all he received.”_ Ron then says. “Werewolves?” a girl pipes up that I notice as Hermoine Granger and turns back to Snape. “But Sir, we've just begun learning about redcaps and hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks.” I watch the situation hoping that Severus won't be to harsh. “Quiiiet.” He chides her. Ron speaks up. “When did she come in? Did you see her come in??” I eye the students and hush them so Severus won't beat me to it. Severus looks at me as I do and gives me a small smile with a raised eyebrow as he walks to the front of the classroom.

        “Which one of you can tell me the difference between an animagus and a werewolf.” Hermoine shoots her hand up immediately but Severus ignores her. “No one? How disappointing.” Knowing she is being ignored she speaks up. “Please Sir, an animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal, a werewolf has no choice. With each full moon when he transforms, he no longer remembers who he is, he'd kill his best friend if he crossed his path. Furthermore the werewolf only responds to the call of its own kind.” She finishes.  
          
        ”OOUUUUUUUH” a blond haired boy across the room speaks up unnecessarily and his friends laugh at his outburst. I scowl at his rudeness. “Thank you Mr. Malfoy.” Anger ignites as he says the boys last name. _“Malfoy......It can't be!....”_ I try my hardest to act natural as my heart pounds in my chest as I only hope that this boy will never be reason enough to bring that man anywhere near my vicinity. Otherwise I fear the consequences of my actions.

        “That is the second time you have spoken out of turn Ms. Granger are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know it all?” I give Severus a look but don't dare to chide him in front of the class, I'll talk to him later. The red haired Weasely boy chimes in quietly, “He's got a point you know.” Severus continues. “5 points from Gryffindor.” the Gryffindors groan and the Malfoy boy blows over a charmed paper bird to Potter.

        “As an antidote to your ignorance and on my desk by Monday morning two rows of parchment on the werewolf with particular emphasis on recognizing it.” The Potter boy speaks up. “Sir it's Quidditch tomorrow.” My eyes go wide and I watch intently as Severus lunges forward to his desk. “Then I suggest you take extra care Mister Potter, loss of limb will not excuse you.. Page 394.”

        He continues to teach the class walking up and back between rows of desks as he lectures and I watch him with a smile. _“He could be just a tiny bit nicer.”_ I muse to myself then I watch as the Potter boy opens what Malfoy sent and the exchanged glances they give each other. I walk up to Severus's as he walks around, not following too closely. Soon enough that class ends and so the day continues with us running back and forth between the Potions classroom and DADA classroom.

        Once dinner has ended and we are alone in one of the many hallways. I spring up the topic that's been on my mind all day. “Severus, couldn't you try to ease up on the students a little bit? I mean I don't think you are dreadfully hard on them, some discipline is good but maybe a praise every now and then wouldn't hurt? Or perhaps less name calling? That poor child was only trying to answer your question.”

        He stops walking and turns on me looking into my eyes seeming to try to find something to say. “Arabella, there is a reason I teach the way I teach and am the way I am towards the students.” His voice grows quiet. “I don't do it entirely because I don't like them......I do it to protect them.” I look at him with confusion in my eyes and I open my mouth to speak but he cuts me off with a pained look on his face. “Just trust me and not ask for an explanation. I will tell you all you need to know in due time, that I promise you.” I look at him and nod surrendering. “Okay Severus but I will hold you to your promise, don't disappoint me.”

        He gives me a smile that screams forced and takes my hand and kisses it. “I'll do my best to stay in your good graces.” I smile at him and give him a hug that takes him by surprise and he wraps his arms around me, holding me close. when a loud voice sings out. “Snape and Arabella sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” As my blood boils and my face heats my gaze snaps over to the origin of the voice only to be beaten to the punch. “WEASLEYS, ONE AND TWO! A MONTHS WORTH OF DETENTION FOR YOUR DISRESPECT!” He pauses in his rage momentarily. “POTTER AND YOUR BROTHER CAN JOIN YOU AS WELL FOR LAUGHING ALONG!” I blink in surprise as his deep voice booms with anger and echos throughout the silent hall filled with students and staff, with that he turns his back to the guilty party his robes billowing behind him as he storms away and I hurry along to keep up with him but not so much so as to lose my dignity in the students eyes.

        I run after him, easily catching up thanks to the excellent shape I keep my body in. I catch him by the hand and pull him back towards me catching him off guard. Once his eyes find mine the anger in them melt away only to be replaced with something else entirely. “Severus please calm dow-” My plea is cut off as he pulls me flush against him and his lips claim mine in a hot desperate kiss, his lips are surprisingly soft and warm. My heart races and I sigh into the kiss as my toes curl and I kiss back as he laces his fingers through my long blonde hair, but to my unhappiness he pulls back to look into my eyes and I can't help but sigh in frustration and the stars in my vision fade away as I look back into his eyes.

        The hallway is deathly quiet as the pictures watch us intently, gaping at the scene. My attention never faltering from him since he pulled away I blush and catch a sigh from escaping as he gently moves his fingers from my hair and tucks a stray lock of hair behind my ear as he admires my face. His other hand snaked around my waist, holding me gently. “It seems that the Weasley Twins were right in their taunts, I very much wanted to do that.” His voice is soft and gentle and it trembles as if he fears something.

        Trying to no avail to calm my pounding heart I smile at him, my eyes sparkling. “I am so very glad you did Severus, I've wanted it too.” With those simple words he brings his lips back to mine once more, hesitating just before they meet. Refusing to let him pull away I close the little space and kiss him. This time the kiss is soft and passionate, I feel chills running through my body and I can't fight the moan that escapes my lips as I tangle my fingers up into his hair which is surprisingly soft and thin, not at all greasy as it appears to be. As I do so he sighs against my lips due to my action and I take my chance and lick his bottom lip causing him to moan and I seize the opportunity, our tongues dance and explore each other as we hold one another close.

 

Severus's POV

        As I storm away, no longer aware of Arabella's presence my anger growing more fierce the more I dwell on those stupid Weasleys and Potter. I am caught off guard and pulled backwards, prepared to set my wrath on the culprit my anger fades away instantaneously when I'm met with a pair of obsidian eyes.... her eyes. My body acts on its own accord and before I can stop myself I pull her close to me and I claim her lips with a kiss, desperate and hungry. My fingers aching to touch her, I lace them into her perfect silvery golden tresses. Even as I kiss her my demons and insecurities begin to plague me, I pull away and look into her eyes awaiting to see the disgust and hatred in her eyes an effect of being kissed by such a foul creature.

        Thinking this would be my last chance to be this close to her I gently tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear, savoring the moment. “It seems that the Weasley Twins were right in their taunts, I very much wanted to do that.” My voice trembling as I expect her to push me away and reject me. Only to be caught completely off guard by her stunning smile and response. “I am so very glad you did Severus, I've wanted it too.”

        My cold heart melts as she speaks those few words and I lean in again for another kiss, suddenly feeling uncomfortably vulnerable once more I hesitate as my demons fight for dominance. With one swift but gentle movement she banishes the demons from my head and begins kissing me, the kiss starts off sweet and soft but as I feel her sigh against my lips and as she brings her finger up into my hair a sigh escapes me and my heart begins pounding more as she becomes bold and licks at my bottom lip and I moan into the kiss.  
Surrendering myself to the temptation which is her I wrap my arms around her, holding her closer as the kiss deepens our tongues dancing inside my mouth. As my hunger for her grows with each passing second realization forces its way through the heated fog saturating my mind to bring me back to earth.... and I remember that we are in the halls.

        Regrettably and with much effort I pull away from her and catch my breath, clearing my throat my voice husky. “As much as I hate to do so, this is a very inappropriate place for such shows of affection and I must put a stop to it... no matter how completely I enjoyed it.” I gently run my fingers through her hair again and then I move them up to rest on her cheek, she smiles at me and nods in understanding as she nuzzles her cheek into my palm. I stare at her in awe as I stroke her soft cheek with my thumb. “You are so astonishing Arabella.....” As I watch her blush adorably I reach for her hand then I gently bring her knuckles to my lips, grazing my lips against them in a soft kiss.

        “Please allow me to walk you to your room?” Nodding she smiles. “Of course I will let you, I would be so grateful.” With that we set off towards her rooms, her hand still gently clutched in my fingers. For once in my life I don't feel the need to rush anywhere. Upon reaching her door she stands in front of it and smiles that smile that I am quickly growing to adore. “Goodnight Severus.” I close the gap between us in one stride and lay a soft kiss onto her forehead, loving the feeling of having someone so darling not reject me, but to accept me.


	4. Winter at Hogwarts

 Winter Comes To Hogwarts

Arabella's POV

        During the holidays Severus tutors me on multiple things, We have been working on more spells along with potions, DADA and apparition and I am proud to say that I am excelling at everything, even apparition though I don't care much for it but I could always use more practice. I have told Severus why I don't always use my magic and he has begun trying to create a potion that will replenish and multiply my magic every time I drink it.

        We have also talked about many things that lay on a personal level,our likes, dislikes, skills and he has even opened up to me about his family life as he grew up. Currently we are working at potions and as I work on a particularly difficult batch Severus is pleased to see that I am brewing it correctly. “Very good My Dear, it seems that you are indeed a very remarkable witch.” He places a quick kiss on my cheek and moves back as to not distract me.

        The school is alive with chatter of the annual Yule Ball, with some time to think about it I grow excited as well. _“Well it is a ball so I must go and find the perfect dress....Maybe a trip to Diagon Alley is in order.”_ I smile and cuddle up under my blankets dressed in [cozy](http://data.whicdn.com/images/49246086/large.jpg) clothes and I go to sleep for the night, first thing in the morning I will head to Diagon Alley.

        The next day I wake up and get [ready](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1e/fb/8e/1efb8e56e63c131994eb4bb4936b34a3.jpg) to leave. As I reach the courtyard I apparate away and smile triumphantly as I arrive in Diagon Alley then head off towards Madam Malkin's Robes. Pushing open the door I go inside. “Hello Madam Malkin? Are you here?” I wait for a moment and then she comes out from the back to greet her customer. “Yes Deary I'm here, oh Arabella it's you! How nice to see you again! What can I get for you today Dear?” She asks happily. “Well I'm looking for a dress, for the Yule Ball. Could you help me?” She smiles and ushers me back behind the counter. “Of course Dear, come with me and I will take your measurements then we will talk about the design.” I smile and nod. “Okay, awesome!”

        She leads me to the back where she makes her creations and has me step up onto a stool and begins taking the needed measurements. “Now tell me dear how do you want the gown to look?” she asks as she busies herself. “Well I was envisioning a grand silk ball gown with a princess skirt, not too long to cause me to trip over it though. With white crystals tufted into the material but not too many. Then I want a tight bodice with a sweetheart bust, also I would like it to be encrusted with the same crystals as the skirt.” I explain to her the pattern in which I want the crystals. “Then on the back of the bodice I want it to be a corset and I want another design of crystals just here, where the skirt will meet the bodice.” I point to the small of my back. Also if its not too much trouble could I ask you for a wrap to drape over my shoulders if I get cold?” She smiles up at me. “I do believe I can work with that My Dear! Now how about the color?” Without hesitation I say. “I want it all to be the same shade of rich, deep emerald green, like a Christmas green.”

        She stands up and places the measuring tape around her shoulders and smiles. “Alright then Dear it is decided. “I will begin making the dress immediately and I will send my owl with word when it is finished. We shall talk about price once you've come to pick it up.” I smile happily from excitement and hug her, catching her off guard. Then I pull back, “Sorry I'm just really excited! Please forgive me for being forward.” she smiles and makes a motion with her hand to show that it is not a big deal. “Nonsense it was quite nice actually. Okay sweetie, I must start on your order now so off you go.” She smiles widely. “I'll see you soon Dear!” She waves to me as I leave the shoppe. I smile and do a little happy dance as I walk into the Alley then I apparate away back to the castle, to the courtyard.

        I catch myself on unsteady feet as I shake my head due to the unpleasant sensation that apparating still gives me. Once I right myself and walk with a pep in my step to the dungeons, smiling like an idiot hoping that I can keep this secret from Severus. As the cold damp air of the dungeon washes over me it causes me to shiver a little and pull my coat closer. I compose myself and try to stop smiling in hopes that Severus won't notice my happiness and start asking questions.

        I push open the door to Severus's classroom, at first glance I cannot see him but upon further inspection I see him bent over one of his tables. _“Brewing a potion no doubt.”_ I smile to myself and walk up behind him, clearing my throat in a loud manner so he will realize I am in the room. Though I highly doubt anyone could ever scare Severus Snape.

 

Severus's POV

        “Where is that girl! It's been an hour and she has not shown up!” I rant to an empty classroom. _“I'm beginning to worry.”_ A noise catches my attention and my head snaps up and I spin around to see that it is the one and only Arabella, the girl that has thawed my frozen heart and I go to her. “My dear where were you. I was stricken with worry.” I pull her close to me and look into her eyes. “Well I was only at Diagon Alley. I had to run an errand, I am okay so please don't worry so.” She smiles into my eyes and places a chaste kiss on my cheek.

        I let my worry ebb away and hold her closer, stroking her hair and I close my eyes. When her voice catches my attention. “I love having my hair played with Severus, it soothes me so much.” She mumbles into my shoulder. I smile as I rest my cheek on her head. “I am glad it does my Dear.” I remember something and I pull away a bit so I can look into her eyes. “Arabella have you secured your door with a password yet? I can't have you forgetting something as crucial as this, not with Sirius Black running free on the castle grounds. You understand don't you?” She nods sheepishly and looks up at me as if she were a guilty child. “I'm sorry Severus I suppose I did forget, I will fix the problem as soon as I make it back to my rooms. I promise.” She quickly kisses my lips and then looks into my eyes.

        Our eyes search each others faces and I feel it to be true in my heart that I really care for this woman and it makes me glad. My eyes wander down to her neck, taking in the [tattoo](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0b/d2/a0/0bd2a0dfeaf73d00e66319af6cbb69a7.jpg) that rests there. Gently I reach up to it and run my fingers over the design, tracing the lines of the petals of the rose. I glance up at her momentarily to see if she minds my actions but I find her watching me with a smile on her face. “You don't have to stop, what your doing feels nice.” I nod and give her a small smile before going back to the tattoo. “It is a beautiful piece of art. May I look at the rest of them?”

        She smiles mischievously and winks. “Yeah the ones that aren't hidden under my shirt.” She pushes her coat from her shoulders and lays it on the table closest to us before rolling up her sleeve showing the black feather [tattoo](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/19/69/af/1969afa6a4a36e98b9e98408833270eb.jpg) on her right inner forearm, then doing the same with her other sleeve showing another tattoo of [two beings](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/fe/81/8b/fe818baefb1e8c71f965251a6a4fe6d5.jpg) embracing romantically on her left inner forearm. She pauses for a moment to replace her sleeves over her arms then she lifts up the skirt of her dress to show me the [helm](http://www.tattoobite.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/amazing-ship-steering-wheel-anchor-tattoo-on-thigh.jpg) piece on her right thigh, the [anchor](http://www.tattoobite.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/amazing-ship-steering-wheel-anchor-tattoo-on-thigh.jpg) on her left thigh, then she turns around and shows me the four she has tattooed on the back of her legs. One for [Spring](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/14/39/f7/1439f7c153cffa24a0556f62cdacb7d7.jpg) on the back of her left thigh right above the crease where thigh meets calf, another one showing [Summer](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/10/30/a2/1030a2b254e95777cc49ce760f2888bd.jpg) on the back of her right thigh in the same spot as the Spring picture,an [Autumn](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/8f/6a/47/8f6a47ce295ddece9835076eefeda7ae.jpg) picture on her right calf below the second one and lastly a [Winter](http://www.smithsart.com/images/two-seasons-a.jpg) Landscape on her left calf. All the same size and the masterpieces are rounded off cleanly within ovals.

        Turning back around she says. "I told you I have a lot, I also have five more under my shirt. The ones on the back of my legs have to be my favorite, they are Gorgeous paintings done by my favorite Artist. I used to watch him all the time growing up, i still do. His name is Bob Ross, he was a genius but sadly he is dead now.” She smiles sadly and sighs but then her smile turns coy. “As for the other ones hidden under my clothes.. Perhaps you will get to see them at another time.”

        A smirk grows on my face as she teases playfully. “Miss Ipswich if you were to have been a student I would have deducted house points for your cheek and given you detention.” I smile playfully and lean in kissing her forehead. “Well as long as the detention was with you I wouldn't mind it.” She winks mischievously and leans in against me in a relaxed manner. I smile and wrap my arms around her frame. The soothing beat of her heart against my chest leaves me as we separate due to the arrival of students. The mood between us becomes professional once again.

        The time seems to fly by and all of the students leave the room for the day and go about their business. As it were I find it highly doubtful that any of them plan to study for my class or even do their homework. Now in a more comfortable atmosphere I turn to Arabella with a smile on my face and extend my hand out to her as she sits at her desk only a mere few feet away. “Please allow me to escort you to the Great Hall for dinner my Darling, it would make me so glad to have the honor of being close to you once more.” She agrees with a sweet smile, allowing me to take her arm in mine as we make our way to dinner. “Severus?” I look at her with a raised eyebrow and smile. “What is it my Dear?”

        The expression she wears on her face is one of pure innocence and It alone cause my heart warm as I wait for her to continue. “You know you are wonderful don't you? You're absolutely amazing and I can't picture myself without you anymore. I love you Severus, I really mean that.” She looks deeply into my eyes as her words sink into me and leave me with a very foreign emotion, my eyes sting as the feeling inside me grows. _“She's going to make me cry! What did I ever do to deserve someone so pure, so loving....so good?”_

        I stop abruptly, pulling her flush against me and I place my palm on her cheek as I look into her eyes. “Arabella my Witch you have no idea how much those words warm my heart, how much your very smile heals me. You are my greatest treasure, I do not wish to go back to the way I was. I need my Sun with me always.” We embrace each other and share a passionate kiss, time stopping around us. 

                                                                                  
                                                                The Evening Of The Ball

Arabella's POV

        The eve of the Ball has arrived and I am leaving Madam Malkin's Shoppe with my package and excitement and nervousness fluttering in my heart. I apparate away to my bedroom and Immediately but carefully begin unpacking it then laying it out on my bed and what I see has me smiling from ear to ear. “Oh its PERFECT!”  I gush happily. I summon my personal house elf and smile, kneeling down to her height when she appears. “Could you please go find Professor McGonagall for me Dear and tell her that I have asked for her assistance?” she nods happily. “Of course Miss, Mimzy would be glad to Miss.” I kiss her on the forehead and she vanishes.

        About fifteen minutes later a knock can be heard at my sitting room door and I hurry to it and just as I'd hoped Minerva stands on the other side dressed in new expensive robes that look absolutely perfect on her. “Oh Minerva I'm so glad you came! Please come in won't you?” She looks at me with a smile as she comes in. “Of course My Dear now what is it that you need?”

        I lead her to my room and show her the dress that is sprawled out over my bed. “OH my, that dress is gorgeous Arabella and such a pretty color.” She smiles with a raised eyebrow. “Could you be trying to attract a certain Slytherin Professor even more than you already have?” I look at her as my face heats from a blush. “Honestly Minerva I didn't think of that, I just chose this color because its like a Christmas tree but since you put it that way I am especially glad I chose this color.” I giggle and smile at her. “Could you please help me put it on Minerva? I would greatly appreciate it.” She nods and looks at me. “I'd be more than happy to help you My Dear.”

        We begin with the dress and a few minutes later I stand in front of my full length mirror in awe. “Oh its so wonderful! I love it!” I twirl carefully in my beautiful dress, showing the [front](http://img.alibaba.com/img/pb/553/543/746/746543553_682.jpg) and [back](http://image.dhgate.com/albu_246487394_00-1.0x0/cheap-beaded-strapless-ruffle-ball-gown-emerald.jpg). “Now I have to do my hair and makeup.” I go over to my vanity and sit down on the soft seated stool and begin applying [makeup](http://www.urbanistastyle.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/af914b4553967e8293a0cc2bb48028d6.jpg) to match my dress and Minerva watches me.

        Next I brush my long blonde hair making it silky smooth. “Hmmmm what should I do with my hair?” I ask as I look into the mirror. “I would suggest an updo but you may not like my tastes in hairdos.” I smile at her. “The way you do your hair suits you Minerva.” I smile and then think. “Okay I got it.” Due to lack of time I use my power to style my hair the way I am imagining it in my head. 10 minutes later I smile happily at the finished [product](http://hairstylescustom.biz/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/simple-down-hairstyles-for-long-hair-with-wedding-hairstyles-for-long-hair-for-drop-dead-gorgeous-wedding-hairstyles-for-long-hair-202x300.png) after stepping into my [flats](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=89628901) and putting on some [jewelry](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/fa/1e/58/fa1e586854d741dd50d1932d9a555714.jpg). Then magically finish the whole set off with painted [nails](http://www.lovethispic.com/uploaded_images/218885-Green-Silver-Christmas-Glitter-Nails.jpg). “I'm ready!” I smile gleefully. “Good now let's hurry my Dear I believe Severus is already there as a chaperon.” I nod happily at her, butterflies swirling around inside my stomach. I try to control the nervous butterflies in my belly as we get and closer and closer to the Great Hall. Minerva must notice my fretting because she rests her hand on my shoulder and gives me an all-knowing and reassuring smile.

 

Severus's POV

 

        I stand at the front of the room where the staff table used to be and look around the Great hall which has been enchanted to look like the outside at winter time. I watch the students, making sure there will be no disorderly conduct, wishing that Arabella would arrive. Standing with me is Dumbledore, Hagrid, Lupin, Trelawny, Hooch and Flitwick. My attention goes to McGonagall as she makes her way up the middle of the room through the throng of students. A grin spreading across her face and her kind eyes sparkling as she looks at me. “Whatever could be so amusing Minerva?” I look at her and cock an eyebrow, my posture straight. Then she leans on my shoulder and says. “Look into the crowd and you will see for yourself.” She moves back the smile still on her face.

        Doing as she told me to do I look towards the center of the room and my breath catches in my throat and my eyes go wide as they land upon Arabella while the [music](https://youtu.be/NiSf6w7HZ78) plays, serving only to make her even more breath taking. In a distracted tone of voice I murmur to my company. “Excuse me for a moment..” I leave the others as I descend the steps and make my way to her almost in a daze. The students move aside as we walk to each other all of them staring as I stand in front of her taking in the sight of her beauty. “You are so absolutely stunning my Dear.” I shake my head clear and then return her smile, bowing to her. “May I have this dance Miss Ipswich?” She gives me her award winning smile and a curtsy. “Yes of course, I would love that.” She takes my outstretched hand and I lead her to the center of the dance floor, my left hand is clasped with her right and I rest my right on the small of her back just above the perfect swell of her rear, while she rests her left on my shoulder.

        As soon as the tempo begins picking up in the current song I gently pull her against me and we begin a graceful waltz around the dance floor to the music and all I see is her. In perfect sync with one another we glide across the floor and I can't help but be caught up in the emotions she causes in me, my eyes stinging with tears of pure happiness. “Arabella, I love you so. You are more beautiful than an angel.” We pause in our dancing and everyone in the room is watching us whispering quietly but I couldn't care less. “And I love you Severus and I never want to let you go, I have been attracted to you ever since that first evening in this very room.” her words cause a genuine smile to break out onto my face, I rest her right hand on my shoulder so I can place my left hand against her porcelain cheek. As I do she leans against it and smiles up at me so endearingly that my heart takes over my actions and I press my lips to hers in one swift but gentle movement and we share a short but heart warming kiss. I break the kiss and gently press another one to her forehead. Once again I hold her right hand in my left, my right on her waist with her left on my shoulder. Pulling her close to me once more we sway around as the song plays on by the orchestra and once again we are swept into our own little world, not noticing all of the eyes on us.

 

Minerva's POV

 

        “Oh Albus it is wonderful! Look at how perfect they are and he kissed her, I never thought I would see the day that Severus Snape let another woman into his heart!” I try contain my happiness but I can't keep it from my voice or wipe the smile from my face. I look over at Albus and his eyes sparkle triumphantly as he smiles. The other teachers gathered around us all stare at the couple, some smiling and the others trying to hide the begrudging dismay on their faces. Mainly the male teachers, possibly unhappy that Miss Ipswich is no longer an eligible Bachelorette.

        I watch and eventually the students stop staring at Severus and Arabella, going about their fun. I turn my head to my right as I feel a tap on my shoulder, I smile to see Albus with an arm extended to me. “Would you care to share a dance with me Minerva?” He asks so sweetly, his eyes happy and twinkling. “Of course Albus, that would be grand.” I take his hand he leads us onto the dance floor, instantly we fall in sync with the rhythm joining all of the other dancing pairs. A few other teachers pair up and make their way to the dance floor, except for poor Hagrid. He just goes and stands by the refreshments table swaying side to side all by himself. I smile to myself as I see Potter and his friends go and join him and they strike up a conversation. My attention snaps back to Albus as he speaks, we converse and laugh merrily song after song and end up losing track of time.  


	5. Spring at Hogwarts

  Spring Comes To Hogwarts     

 

Arabella's POV

        I have a free day to day so I am currently on a walk outside the castle, enjoying the breath taking surroundings. I smile to myself as I look down the hill to Hagrid's hut, I decide to make my way down to visit him. Reaching his door I knock and wait patiently for awhile but he doesn't answer. _“Hmm I guess he isn't home.”_ I turn on my heels and make my way back up the hill not knowing that Hagrid was wading ankle deep in the black lake suffering from sadness.

        After being outside for a few hours I decide to go back inside as I walk into the courtyard, upon entering the castle I make my way to my rooms to start on an exercise session and decide to relax afterwards. As I run on the treadmill that I have in my room I listen to my workout playlist on Spotify through my Bluetooth Speaker, I feel energized from my workout so far. I smile as my new favorite song Donatella by Lady Gaga plays, I sing along as the song echos throughout the room.

        I scream out as my bedroom door bursts open slamming into the wall and it takes all my strength to not face plant onto the treadmill in my shocked state. I catch myself on the handle bars and holding up my weight by my arms I place my legs on each side of the running belt, turning and glaring at who has barged in. Seeing it was Severus my expression softens a little but I still frown. “Merlin's Beard Severus, you almost made me fall and hurt myself !” I turn off the machine and step down off of it. He looks at me ashamed and taken aback. “Oh Arabella please do forgive me. You wouldn't answer your door so I let myself in, I thought something had happened that you weren't answering. I wanted to make sure you were safe.”

        I walk over to him and smile, I can't stay mad at him. “Okay I forgive you Severus but as you can see I am perfectly fine, other than being a sweaty mess and wishing that you weren't standing here seeing me in such a state.” He smiles with a glint of Mischief shinning in his eyes. “Well I must admit that it isn't a bad sight...but.... the smell IS rather awful. “ His lips curl in a playful smile and I glare at him and slap his chest lightly, pretending to pout. “This body just doesn't magically happen, you meanie.” I say unable to insult him with anything truly negative. A wonderful laugh escapes him and I immediately smile from ear to ear and laugh along with him. Then he looks at my face and comes to me, wrapping his arms around me stroking my cheek. “My dear I can't remember the last time I've laughed like that, thank you.” He smiles and kisses my lips softly.

        We pull apart and I smile at him. “You are welcome my Love, now I am going to get into the shower so if you will please excuse yourself to my living room I will come out to you after I am done.” He nods and excuses himself and I gather my things to go get showered. I stop in my tracks and turn back to him as he stands in the doorway. “Hey I locked my door with a password, how did you get in?” He looks at me with a smirk. “I have my ways, my dear. I will do anything to keep you safe.”

 

Severus's POV

        As Arabella walks away to her bathroom I halt and take a look around with curiosity, along with the machine she was just on she has many other things about her room. There is a set of weights, a wooden post with multiple smaller wooden pegs sticking out from it that appears to be some sort of training device, laid out on a table she has a long sword in its sheathe with various other sharp weapons. I believe the muggles call these Ninja weapons. Also there is a long red rope going all the way up to the ceiling of the room,

 

        I go to it a touch it gently and find that it is made of silk. My curiosity grows as I continue to look around. I spot a somewhat large black case on the floor propped up against the wall, going to it I lay it on the floor and open it. Inside there is a beautiful black violin accompanied by two bows and all the tools the instrument requires. I remember back to the happy memory of watching her play this violin so beautifully and I smile, then I zip up the case and prop it back up.

        Venturing on to another table I find a medium sized box and that looks like a treasure chest with a strange winged [image](http://ep.yimg.com/ay/yhst-46117395216933/wooden-treasure-chest-2.gif) on it upon opening the box I find that there is a small dark blue flute like [instrument](http://i.imgur.com/KRTiaK5.jpg) inside with 12 holes. I smile to myself as I imagine Arabella playing the instruments. _“If you are to live like a muggle I suppose you should only make the best of it.”_ I smile to myself for no apparent reason this time. _“If she is as good at playing this flute instrument as she is at the violin, which I have no doubt that she is then I long to see her play it and hear the beautiful sound it produces.”_ I run my fingers along its smooth surface and then the plush cushion on which the flute lays.

        I hear the water shut off so I quickly close the box and go out into her sitting room making sure that everything is left seemingly untouched. I shut the door and make myself comfortable on her couch and pet her cat that has jumped up on the couch and curled up into a ball beside me. _“I will have to cast a charm on my clothes after I've stopped petting her to get all of the white hair off of my robes.”_ Staring into the fireplace I drift off with my thoughts as I wait patiently for her to come out and join me.

 

Arabella's POV

 

        After my shower I [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/32/d1/77/32d17764b499876190bb698591e173e8.jpg) and fill Nala and Ares's food and water dishes then go out to see Severus. I push open the door that connects my bedroom and sitting room to find Severus sitting on the couch staring into the fire. As he notices me he gets up and smiles motioning for me to sit beside him. I smile and take a seat, then he sits back down. “Arabella I have a unshakable suspicion that Sirius Black is still in the castle and I have been going out at nights to try and find him. He is a menace and needs to be found, that is one of the reasons I stormed in here when you didn't answer. I was afraid for your well being.”

        I turn my body to look at him while I think over what he has just said. “I understand your worries Severus and I want to help you, are you going to look for him tonight?” He hesitates. “Yes I am but I wish you wouldn't come it-” I cut him off. “I know what you are going to say so don't you dare finish your sentence. It may be dangerous but I am not some helpless child. I can help you, besides if something were to happen I'd have my big strong wizard to save me. So I won't take no for an answer.” I finish by crossing my arms over my chest.

        He sighs and looks at me, smiling a bit from the compliment I've paid him. “Flattery will not work Miss Ipswich but since you are so dead set on accompanying me then I guess I have no choice but to say yes.” He gets up and offers me his hand so I take it. “That's right you don't.” He smiles and shakes his head. “You insufferable woman, why do I love you so?” I shrug. “I don't know, I think it's because of the same reason I love you. We complete each other.” I go to him and kiss him softly. “I love you Severus.”

        My heart swells with happiness and I watch as his eyes shine with unshed tears, he pulls me in for a deep but sweet kiss then pulls back. “We must go, we have work to do remember? How soon can you be ready?” I cool my composure and say. “Just a minute.” I run off into my room to fetch my wand and cast a drying charm on my hair, letting it hang loose and wavy around my head. Then I come back out as quickly as I left. “Ready.” I smile and then he leads me off out of my room and into the darkened halls. Turning to me he whispers. “Now be quiet Angel and stay close.” He grabs my hand and I give his a squeeze to show I understand. 

 

Severus's POV

 

        We walk in silence my hand holding hers, the darkness surrounding us. The only lights coming from the windows. I listen and watch for anything out of the ordinary as we creep throughout the halls. Awhile passes and I stop dead in my tracks as I see a great light up ahead of us, I squeeze her hand tightly and hold my wand at the ready but the light goes out before we reach it.

        With a wordless spell my wand lights up the darkness and I see the culprit. “Potter. What are you doing wandering the corridors at night?” I glare at him and then the boy looks over to Arabella before answering. “I was sleepwalking.” It is easy to see through his lie. “how extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter. He too was exceedingly arrogant, strutting about the castle.” I sneer. “My Dad didn't strut and nor do I. Now if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you could lower your wand.” I do so and then order the boy. “Turn out your pockets.” after a minute of Harry looking at me dumbfounded I repeat myself irritably. “Turn Out. Your. Pockets.”

        Then he does so, producing a large piece of parchment. “What's this?” Harry answers. “Spare bit of parchment.” I eye him. “Really? Open it.” he does so then I touch my wand to the parchment and say. “Reveal your secrets.” As I do so the contents of a map come into view. “Read it.” I order him. “Messes, Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and....” Potter looks up at me and I sneer at the boy as he looks up at me after naming off those irksome Marauder's. ”Go on.“ I urge him. “and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business.” My temper flares and I am half tempted to hex him. “Why you Insolent Little----”

        I am cut off by a voice that I know all too well. “Professor!” Lupin shouts as he intervenes. “Well well, Lupin out for a little walk in the moon light, are we?” My voice drawls as I turn to face Remus. “Harry you alright?” Lupin walks closer to him, and stands beside me and nods at Arabella. “Miss Ipswich.” He ignores me . “that remains to be seen.” I snatch the parchment from Harry and hold it as I address Lupin. “I have just now confiscated a rather curious artifact from Mister Potter, take a look Lupin. Its suppose to be your area of expertise. Clearly its full of dark magic.” Lupin eyes it curiously as I hand it to him. “I seriously doubt that Severus, it looks to me as though its merely a parchment designed to insult anyone who tries to read it.” He chuckles and continues “I suspect its a zonko product---”

        I try to take it from Lupin but I fail as Lupin moves it from my grasp and continues talking. “Never the less, I shall investigate any hidden qualities it may posses. It is after all as you say 'my area of expertise'.” He folds the parchment and keeps it. “Harry would you come with me please? Professor, Miss Ipswich, Good night.” they walk away into the darkness and the pictures complain about the light and I turn annoyed and extinguish the light as we walk down the hall.

        Arabella catches up to me and grabs my hand, stopping me. “Calm down my love. I know the boy insulted you and Lupin only added salt to the wound by not backing you up but you must let it go My Love. Please, for me?” She looks into my eyes as we stop under the light from a window, I smile down at her and gently rest my hand on her shoulder. “I will, for you.” We make our way back to Arabella's room so I can bid her goodnight, once there I turn to her and kiss her hand. “Have sweet dreams My Dear, I will see you tomorrow.” She smiles at me and nods with a small curtsy and bids me goodnight as well.

 

        Days have passed and I have continued tutoring Arabella on her lessons plus History of Magic, Herbology and Transfiguration. She has excelled with flying colors with Potions and I have to admit that I am proud of her. She has excelled with her other subjects and I feel she doesn't need anymore instructions on the subjects we have been working on. It is nearly dark out and the students have retired to their common rooms and I have decided to enjoy some fresh air. “Professor! Wait for me!” I smile to myself as I hear Arabella call out to me. “It would be in your best interest for you to hurry yourself along Miss Ipswich because I wait for no one.” I turn to her with a playful smile on my face as she comes up beside me, her [outfit](http://s2.favim.com/610/150520/chucks-clothes-jeans-outfit-Favim.com-2749813.jpg) simple and practical.  _"I am beginning to enjoy muggle clothes simply because she looks gorgeous in them."_  “I am only having a bit of fun my beautiful witch. I'd be delighted if you would join me on my walk.”

        We stroll outside and out of the courtyard into the soft grass that covers the grounds. She reaches for my hand and I give it to her happily, we walk and talk with no destination in mind and it is wonderful. “RON Run!” I hear Potter shout and my head snaps up in the direction of his voice. “Harry! Hermoine! Run! It's the Grimm!” “That is the Weasely boy.” I sigh heavily. “Blast those children!” I hurry off in their direction and to my dismay Arabella is following right behind me. “Arabella please st-” The look she gives me stops the words from leaving my mouth and I sigh, giving up. “Then if you won't listen to me be careful!” She smiles at me as we hurry along. “Of course I will My Dear Severus.”

        The Womping Willow comes into view just in time for me to see the one and only Remus Lupin disappear into a tunnel beneath some of its root after uttering a spell to immobilize it. “This way! Quickly follow me.” Once we are safely in the tunnel to my dismay we slid down a path and I lose my footing and stumble on a showing root, I pick myself up and turn to look at her as she gracefully manages the uneven ground. “Show off.” I mutter to her with a smile and she only smirks back at me.

        Proceeding quietly we follow the path and soon enough we are in the Shrieking Shack and voices can be heard. I turn back to face her and put my finger to my lips and motion for her to follow. We creep up the stairs and as we come to an open door, stopping abruptly I wait listening carefully for a moment in the shadows. I hear the voice of a madman ranting. “COME OUT COME OUT AND PLAY!” My eyes go wide as I recognize Black's voice. “Be careful, Black is dangerous.” She nods and I rush in hoping she would just stay put. “Expelliarmus!”

        The wand that Black was holding flies across the room and I smile a smug smile. “Ah Vengeance is sweet, how I hoped I'd be the one to catch you.” Lupin tries to reason with me. “Severus..” I turn my wand on Lupin and he backs off. “I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle and now here's the proof!” Sirius speaks up. “Brilliant Snape once again you put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to.” Cutting him off with my wand to his throat I say. “Give me a reason, I beg you.” I threaten. Lupin continues to try to reason with me shaking his head. “Severus don't be a fool.” Sirius speaks up. “He can't help it, its habit by now.” As he stares me down, my wand still at his neck. “Sirius Be QUIET!” Lupin demands “Oh Quiet Yourself REMUS!” Black barks. “Oh look at you two quarreling like an old married couple.” Severus sneers and Black retorts. “Why don't you run along and play with YOUR CHEMISTRY SET!”

        As a result I adjusts the position of my wand to the side of black's jugular and sneer at him menacingly. “I could do it you know but why deny the dementors, they are so longing to see you... Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh yes the dementors kiss one can only imagine what that must be like to endure. Its said to be nearly unbearable to witness but I'll do my best.” I seethe as I move about the room slowly backing black towards a wall. Harry reaches for Hermoine's wand “Severus please.” Lupin begs. I remove my wand with a bold flick of my arm, gesturing towards the door. “After you.” I say irritably in attempts to take Black away. Harry approaches them with wand drawn. “Expelliarmus!” before I realize I am sent flying backwards and I hear My Sweet scream out my name. “SEVERUS! Then everything goes black.

 

Arabella's POV

 

        “SEVERUS!” I cry out and run to him and push the debris of the old bed off of him, not caring that everyone is watching me now. Rage boils inside me and I turn with a sneer. “POTTER! What the bloody hell is wrong with you!!?” I screech at him hands balled into fists as I storm towards him. Ron and Hermoine shriek. “Harry what did you just do?” “You attacked a teacher and now you have angered another!”

        My eyes turn black and the air in the room grows thick as my magic sparks from my anger. “He was trying to protect you! You ungrateful brat! Explain yourself! NOW!” A threat laced clearly in my words, just to get my point across I hold my hand up and form a sphere of wind and hurl it across the room causing it to smash into the wall, sending a cloud of thick dust and splinters of wood flying. “He looks at me shocked and stammers and points his wand at Sirius and Remus. “Tell me about Peter Pettigrew!”

        I turn towards the two grown men, locking my black eyes with theirs as they look at me shocked then Lupin speaks first, “He was at school with us, we thought he was our friend!” He says exasperatedly. “No Pettigrew is dead.” Harry says Lupin shakes his head. “You killed him!” pointing at black, Lupin moves in front of Black “No he didn't I thought so too until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map.”Lupin reasons but Harry answers. “The map was lying then.” Sirius speaks up. “The map NEVER lies. Pettigrew's alive and he's right there!” He says as he points at Scabbers with an over exaggerated movement of his arm. “ME?! He's mental!” Ron squeals. “Not you! y-- Your RAT!”

        Ron looks hurt and holds the rat closer. “Scabbers has been in my family f---” Black cuts him off. “12 years! Curiously long life for a common garden rat! He's missing a toe isn't he?” Black questions. “SO What??” Ron says and harry speaks up. “All they could find of Pettigrew was his f--” Black cuts Harry off. “Finger! The dirty coward cut it off so that everyone would think he was dead and then he transformed into a rat!” Black says menacingly as he stands over Ron and the rat starts squeaking and struggling to get away. “Show me.” Harry demands. Sirius looks at harry and then violently grabs for the rat, fighting Ron for it. “Give it to him Ron.” Harry orders.

        I let my eyes go back to normal, my magic ceasing as I make my way back over towards Severus, sitting him up from the debris pile and brushing the dust off of him. I lean his body against mine with his head on my shoulder as I watch the others closely. “what are you trying to do to him?” Ron whines. Black gets the rat holding it by the scruff of the neck. “Scabbers! leave him alone! Get off him! What are you doing?” Lupin and black begin firing spells at the rat as he scurries from the old piano, trying to get to safety.

        It almost gets to a hole in the wall but starts to turn back into a man from being hit with a spell and gets stuck in the wall. Black and Lupin drag him from the wall and throw him backwards, immediately aiming their wands at him. “Remus....Sirius...my old friends.” Like the coward he is he tries to run past them to the door but it doesn't work at all, they catch him and throw him back.. Peter looks for another way out and then sees Harry. “H-Harry! You- You look so much like your father, it's like James we were the best of friends!”

        Black cuts in and roars furiously. “HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY!” Peter runs and Black chases. “HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM!!” Peter is trapped behind the piano a wall at his back, Remus on one side and Black on the other wands aimed to strike. “You sold James and Lily out to Voldemort didn't you!” Remus barks and Peter whimpers. “I DIDN'T MEEAN TOO! The dark lord! You have no idea of the weapons he possesses! What of you Sirius? What would you have done?” Peter points and stares him boldly in the face. Black snarls. “I would've died!” Peter lunges under the piano. “I WOULD'VE DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY MY FRIENDS!”

        Black and Lupin go after him and Harry stands in the way of Peter's escape and Peter grabs him and says. “Harry! James wouldn't have wanted me killed! Your dad, Your dad would've showed me mercy!” Remus and Sirius grab Peter off of Harry “You should have realized Peter, that if Voldemort didn't kill you then we would! Together!” Black growls as they back him up against the piano and peter cowers. “NO!” Harry says before they kill him. Remus sighs “Harry this man is-” Harry cuts him off. “I know what he is but we will take him to the castle.” Peter drops to his knees. “Bless you boy! Bless you.” He goes to Harry's feet sobbing. “Get off!” Harry backs away in disgust. “I said we'd take you to the castle, after that the dementors can have you.” Peter quivers in fear and sobs.

        Once Peter is detained Sirius turns to me and smiles. “Well, well this is Snapey's pretty girlfriend, is it? Remus you didn't tell me she was so stunning, Severus is a lucky man.” He says genuinely and Remus responds. “Yes he is isn't he? Do excuse us Miss Ipswich we mean no ill will, merely paying you a compliment and don't worry he will come around. He is a tough old bat after all. Now if you will excuse us we have some unfinished business to attend to.” They all leave the room, heading for the tunnel to head back to the castle and I stay behind with Severus.

        Once we are alone I look down at him and gently stroke his face and kiss his forehead. “It's time to wake up now Severus.” I rest my cheek on his forehead and close my eyes, then my heart jumps with joy as I feel his hand grasp my arm. “Oh Thank you sweet Jesus.” I hug him close and he groans. “Easy Love, I'm a little sore.” I pull back to smile into his eyes. “I'm sorry, I'm just glad you are okay. Here let me help you up.” I place his arm over my shoulder and stand up slowly, letting him stand on his own only after I am satisfied that he won't fall. “Potter! Where is he?” He fumes as he finishes brushing himself off. “This way, they are heading back to the castle. We run from the room and into the tunnel.

        Once we breech the end of the tunnel Severus sees Harry, Ron and Hermoine. He burst out and immediately goes for Potter out of anger grabbing his shirt collar with both hands. “There you are Potter!” My heart sinks and I scream out. “SEVERUS! BEHIND YOU!” He turns around and I see the terror in his face as he backs up arms shielding the three students. The werewolf advances and I scream as the wolf strikes them to the ground, hitting Severus with full force and I hear him groan in pain. “SEVERUS NO!” My pupils spark once more and the blackness spreads from them completely taking over my entire eye as I yield my magic, in an instant I draw water from the plant life around me and send it flying at the werewolf and it hits him in the face and then I holler at him. Hearing my screams the werewolf turns on me and bares its teeth, as he advances I hear Severus's plea. “ARABELLA RUN! RUN MY DEAR!” My feet are frozen in shock, being unwilling to use my powers again I can only watch as it comes closer and closer. “ARABELLA RUN NOW!” Severus's pleas grow more desperate and frightful.

        Just as the wolf goes to strike me down a black dog lunges up from behind me and attacks the werewolf, they fall to the ground fighting and I take these precious seconds to run to Severus as the werewolf throws the dog to the ground and turns back to us about to strike. I throw my hands up shielding Severus but miraculously the midnight colored dog gets up and lunges at the wolf distracting him causing the wolf to chase after the retreating dog. “Severus! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” I fuss over him concern etched deep into my face. “No my Dear girl I am alright.” He brings me into a suffocating hug and I gasp as he holds me so tightly, almost immediately his grip loosens and becomes more gentle and he holds me tenderly and I rest my head on his shoulder. “You daft witch! Didn't I tell you to run! I could've lost you!” He holds my face in his hands as he lightly scolds me, gazing deeply into my eyes before bringing me back in for another embrace.

        This time I wrap my arms around him nuzzling close to him “I'm so sorry Severus, I should've listened to you. I just didn't know what else to do, please forgive me?” he speaks softly into my ear as he strokes my hair and back.”You are still here with me, I didn't lose you so you are already forgiven my Love.” Harry breaks up our touching moment. “Sirius!” He runs past us and Severus sneers and tries to grab for him with the one arm that is no longer holding me. “COME BACK HERE POTTER!” Hermoine tries to run after him but Severus catches her by the arm and Harry disappears from sight. “LET ME GO!” Hermoine complains. “QUIET MISS GRANGER! MY JOB IS TO KEEP YOU IDIOTS SAFE!” He roars and she instantly goes quiet. All of a sudden a howl can be heard from a distance, inside the forbidden forest. 

Severus's POV

 

        I adjust my grip on Granger to grab a hold of Weasely and I motion for Arabella to follow and she does. “Not a word from either of you! You are both going back to the castle no questions asked and once you are safe I will go and get that blasted Potter. “ I seethe irritably then I hear her sweet voice. “Severus, if I may suggest. I could take the students back to the castle and you can go look for the boy without delay. He may need help.” I turn to her still clutching both students and I can't fight the flicker of happiness that causes me to smile at her even though I can feel the two children staring between the two of us. “Very well Arabella, that is what we shall do.”

        I release them with a warning as I stare at them threateningly “Do NOT cause her problems or else you will have a months worth of detention waiting for you with Mr. Filtch!” I hiss and they nod quickly with wide eyes. With that said I go to Arabella and give her a soft kiss on the forehead only to look down and see her winning smile. “Be careful.” She answers me with a quick kiss to the lips. “You be careful too Severus. Don't you dare get hurt or else you will have to answer to me.” She says with a playful smirk and I can't help but to chuckle. “I promise I won't, now go. I'll meet with you in my classroom after I take Potter to the hospital wing.” With no more words we part ways and I rush to find Potter and save the bloody idiot.

        Moving down the hillside I stay alert for any signs of danger, so far all is well. I arrive at the Black Lake and I spot two forms sprawled out on its bank, coming closer I discover that it is Potter and that insufferable Black. I sneer at the latter and silently mutter the levitation spell on the both of them. “I may not be very old but there is no way in the name of Merlin I can carry them both up to the castle.” Their bodies lift from the ground and I turn back towards the castle with them in front of me. Making haste I walk back up the hillside, still being attentive to any peculiar noises.

        Within 15 minutes or so we arrive at the Castle's court yard, now I find myself with a dilemma. “What am I to do now..... I have to make sure Potter makes it to the hospital wing but......I also have to keep my cover as the snarky, unkind potions Master. Also I can't trust just anyone to deliver black to the tower prison cells.” Coming to a conclusion I summon a House Elf, the little creature appears with a crack. “Do make sure Mr. Potter makes it to the Infirmary and tell no one that it was I that brought him this far.” The Elf nods and takes the boy away, once they are out of sight I begin the ascent to the tower with Black in tow. Briskly I reach the top, going to the open cell I guide Black's unconscious form inside it and break the spell. With great satisfaction I slam the bars shut and lock it. Wasting no more time I turn sharply on my heels and retreat down the stairs and head for my classroom.

 

Hermoine's POV

 

        I watch them as they talk and although I am shocked at how easily and tenderly they talk to one another I can't help but smile. Professor Snape the grumpy, strict and impossible man that has been teaching us potion making for three years now is actually smiling. _“He must really care for her, and she for him.”_ I think to myself. Beside me Ron makes a gagging noise and I elbow him in the ribs. “Shut it will you?” I snap, he glares at me but stays quiet. Then Snape walks off to find Harry and Arabella turns back to us and says. “Alright Dears, let's go.” She brings Ron's arm over her shoulder to support him and I do the same to support his other side. Step by painfully slow step we walk towards the castle.

        Eventually we make it to the courtyard entrance and we venture as fast as possible to the hospital. Once there we call out for Madam Pomfrey and she comes into view and hurries over to us as we walk to meet her. “What happened?!” She says as she fusses over Ron and leads us to an open bed. I was about to answer but Miss Ipswich beats me to it. “He got too close to the Womping Willow, one of its limbs swung at him and it picked him up and threw him against a near by boulder.. The damage was only done to his leg.” I sigh quietly as she covers up the truth smoothly and thankful that she did, I'm not the best of liars.

        Afterwards we leave and as we are walking away from the door I speak up. “Miss Ipswich, If I may can I ask you a question?” She turns to me and smiles. “Of course you can darling. What is it?” I smile at her. “You really like Professor Snape don't you?” I see her smile in the light of the window and she clears her throat. “Yes I do very much, I see a different side to him then most others do.” We share a genuine smile. “Well for what it's worth, I believe you two will make a grand couple.” I smile at her and she smiles back. “Thank you Dear, I appreciate that. Well I should be going now don't get into anymore trouble tonight. Goodnight.” She smiles at me once more and then walks off. I decide to go back into the hospital room and keep Ron company. ”She is so nice, I believe she will be good for Professor Snape. Hopefully she will make him a bit nicer.” 

 

Arabella's POV

 

        I make my way back to Severus's classroom and I sit waiting for him at my desk. I listen to the grandfather clock ticks away the minutes in the silent room and I feel my eyes starting to grow tired. After all that has happened this evening and using my powers I feel especially tired and I can no longer fight sleep. The last thing I remember is laying my head down on my arms as they rest on the desk.

 

Severus's POV

 

        After taking that blasted Potter to the hospital wing and Black to the tower I find myself wandering back towards my classroom, I sigh heavily and admit to myself that I am rather tired and sore from being thrown and knocked down. I continue to think to myself as I push open the door to my classroom. My heart warming with happiness knowing that Arabella is inside. “Arabel-” I halt my words and smile as I see her asleep at her desk. “Oh you poor girl.” I go to her and gently gather her into my arms, holding her close in a bridal style fashion I head to her rooms to put her into her bed.

        Once we get there I quickly flick my wand at the handle on the door, causing it to swing open while balancing her carefully in my arms. I let myself in and take my time getting to her bed, enjoying the feeling of having her in my arms. As I enter her bedroom I am greeted with her rather large dog growling at me but he quiets as soon as he sees Arabella, so I carry her the rest of the way to her bed and mutter a charm that has the covers pulling themselves back.

        I slowly and tenderly tuck her into bed, pulling the blanket over her. I lean down and kiss her softly on the forehead then stand up, unable to fight a smile as her cat jumps up onto the bed and makes herself comfortable on top of the covers at Arabella's stomach. Wordlessly I light a fire in the fire place and turn to take my leave. “Sweet dreams, My Beautiful Witch.” I close the doors behind me leaving her to get some well deserved rest.


	6. Author's Note

 

 

  I was going to add this into the story to give credit and a shout out to thee wonderful and talented Joshua Duart as Thranduil, Ciara Feaser as Tauriel, Javier Pereira as Bilbo Baggins+his mother Haley Pereira (<-Not seen in video), Carrie Michel as Daenerys Targaryen, and Ryan Frye as Edward Kenway. ((Sadly those few were the only Cosplayers I could identify in the entire video, i couldn't even find the people that Cosplayed Legolas or Thorin to give them credit! :( )) but i decided it would be to much, considering the fact that I will be spicing up my story by including King Thranduil, Prince Legolas and Captain of the Guard Tauriel and some other royal guard members into "Always & Forever". So If you haven't already seen it you NEED to watch it now, lol. Please enjoy and don't be afraid to let Josh + Company know you enjoy their work! Oh and no hate, no decent person likes haters.

 

[Thranduil Cosplay Music Video](https://youtu.be/DB0i3U2U49w)

 


	7. Summer at Hogwarts

 SUMMER COMES TO HOGWARTS

 

Severus's POV

        Summer vacation starts tomorrow and all the students are packing for their train ride home, later this afternoon. I stride through the castle halls towards Arabella's door, I want to make sure she is packed and has everything she needs. _“I would be lying if I said I did not want her to stay with me over the summer, I want nothing more than to have her close by and know she is safe but I don't think I could manage to remain the proper gentleman with her so close on a daily basis.“_ I square my shoulders as I stand in front of her door and knock.

        She answers soon after in a [colorful](http://s5.favim.com/orig/140718/adorable-casual-cute-fashion-Favim.com-1923915.jpg) outfit and smiles. “Oh Severus come in. I've just finished packing. I follow her into the room shutting the door and I pull her close to me. “Arabella my sweet, this year has been quite enjoyable and it is thanks to you.” I kiss her softly, a kiss in which she returns causing my heart to beat faster, I pull back from her and smile. “I love you Arabella Ipswich.” She smiles up at me, resting her hands on my chest. “and I Love you Severus Snape.” We share another smile. _“Blast it all to hell. I give up, I need her with me.”_ I look down at her and smile softly. “Have you a place for the summer Doe?” She shakes her head. “Well I have been meaning to tell you this but I just kept forgetting, I am going to study in Japan for the summer. To learn how to become an elite fighter with skills that are beyond my grasp here.”

        I place my hand on top of hers as she rests it on my chest, trying to hide the disappointment that is plaguing me. “What a wonderful idea that is, I know how you enjoy challenging yourself and learning as much as you can. When do you leave?” With a smile she looks up at me and says. “Two days, but don't fret I'll be back before next term starts.“ I smile and pull her close. “That is very fortunate for me, I don't think I could bare next year without my sun always near me.” Without another word I bend down and kiss her lips softly, a gesture in which she returns.

        Breaking the kiss I speak up. “Well until you must leave why don't you spend your remaining time at my home in Spinner's End?” Her sparkling eyes causes me extreme joy. “Thank you Severus! I would love that.” I nod, sending all of her belongings and her pets to my home ahead of us and then I hold my arm out for her to take. “Well then, are you ready my Dove?”I look down at her and smile as she nods. In a blink of on eye we are gone from Hogwarts and reappear in my living room. “Everything is already put away for you Dear, You will be staying in my room with your pets and I will be sleeping on the couch.” I hold up my hand as she opens her mouth to protest. “No arguments will be excepted my Love.”

 

Reid's POV

        _“This is such a pain in my ass! Wait until I find her. What a little brat.........I hope she is okay.”_ I am brought out of my trance as a hand shakes my shoulder roughly. “Come on Reid lighten up will ya? Damn its like you are terminally pissed off.” Tyler says to me as I look at him through my rear view mirror and all the guys agree with him. “Yeah Reid we are in England for Christ's sake have some fun! Enjoy the scenery.” Pogue chides.

        Caleb looks back at the cars following us and smiles as his girlfriend waves at him from the passenger seat. “I say we all find a hotel and go out and have some fun tonight. Arabella is fine Reid, for the hundredth time she can handle her own.” Outnumbered and out voted the guys pull out their phones to fill in our girls, Arabella's friends that insisted on coming along, Dad and Mara. Dad's girlfriend for 10 years. “I don't really mind her that much so I don't understand why Arabella doesn't get along with her.” I roll my eyes. “Fine! You guys win, hurry up and find a hotel.

        Reluctantly I get ready to go out then I flop back onto my bed waiting for Pogue, Tyler and Caleb to get ready. I look up at the ceiling of the suite I share with them. All the girls are sharing one and Dad is sharing one with Mara. Five minutes later the guys come out and sit down on one of the three empty beds. “It's about time you guys come out of the bathroom, you are almost as bad as the girls. They start to complain but then there is a knock on the door. “Well Hurry up and answer the door Reid!” Pogue throws a pillow at me and I grunt as it hits me, I glare at him but get up to answer the door.

        I smile at Katherina as she walks in to greet me with a kiss and all of the other girls follow. “Hey Handsome, did you miss me?” She smiles and grabs the front of my jacket and pulls me in for another kiss. I kiss back and grab her ass causing her to yelp a little. “Of course I did.” I say against her lips. “EW GROSS! Break it up already!” Riley yells making a gagging noise. We laugh and pull slightly apart. “All right is everyone ready?” Caleb questions as he holds Persephone's hand. We all nod and head for the door. “Oh hey my Dad and Mara are gonna go solo he told me to tell everyone to have fun.” After talking and discussing where we want to go first while we walk down the hallway we agreed on checking out Downtown.

 

Caleb's POV

 

        Holding Persephone's hand our little gang walk down the streets enjoying all that London has to offer, its about 7:00 pm and the sun still has two hours before it sets. As my eyes wander around and I smile and nod at the people walking past, my eyes light up as I spot a very familiar head of long blonde hair. _“Arabella! Wait.....who is that guy walking with her. He looks older than her...”_ Even though I'm not her real brother the instinct to protect her kicks in..... _”Maybe I should keep this from Reid. He will flip shit.”_ As I keep an eye on Arabella Reid catches me staring and follows my gaze. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” he almost growls. _”Too late. Shit.”_ He breaks away from the group. “We found Arabella, now help me contain Reid.” I say to the guys as everyone follows behind me.

        ”REID! REID! Slow down Dammit!” I try to catch up with him but he is weaving in between people too quickly then he breaks from the crowd closing in on his little sister. “ARABELLA! What the HELL!” He rages and we finally catch up to him and I give her a small, sympathetic smile as I cross my arms while he rages. “DO you have ANY IDEA how worried I've been? How long it took us to find you? AND WHO in the HELL is this old guy?!” he gestures to the man that Arabella is holding onto and the guy begins to look pissed as he pulls her closer. Arabella's face gets red and I know shit is about to hit the fan so I decide it is time to intervene.

        “Whoa Whoa, Reid chill out.” I walk forward standing beside Reid but facing Arabella and our group gathers around us. “She is fine, just like we all said and tried to pound into your thick skull. Once again she is a big girl that can look out for herself.” I challenge Reid with my eyes then Pogue speaks up. “Yeah Bro, She might be your little sister but I'd bet money that she could kick your ass.” He says smirking which only makes Reid's face turn red. “Shut the Fuck up Pogue!”

        Pogue brushes Reid off and goes to Arabella and pulls her into a bear hug mussing up her [outfit](http://gloimg.rosewholesale.com/ROSE/2014/201412/goods-img/1418093272521-P-2135222.jpg) and [hair](http://i.ytimg.com/vi/8pQ-TbnwYCM/maxresdefault.jpg). “Hey Girl how's my non biological little sis doing?” He ruffles her hair after putting her back down on her feet and as we all gather around her and give her hugs Pogue, Tyler, Reid and I all throwing glares at the man by her side. “Oh You guys I missed you all so much! …..Even you big brother.” she rolls her eyes at him and I can't fight the chuckle that leaves my lips causing Reid to glare at me. “What!” I chuckle some more as he punches me. Then Alanna speaks up.“Hey sweetie mind telling us who your friend is?” And I smile as I watch her eyes light up. “OH! Everyone this is Professor Severus Snape. He teaches at a school for the magically gifted and I have been his Teaching Aide for almost a year now.”

Arabella's POV

 

        I turn to Severus and smile. “Severus this is My brother Reid Garwin.....don't mind his bad temper.” I glare at my brother. “This is Katherina Skarsgard his girlfriend, Caleb Danvers and his girl Persephone Winters, Tyler Simms and Gemma LaCroix, Pogue Parry and Alanna Plunkett. Then these are our friends Cordelia Putnam and her younger sister Ambrosia Putnam, Riley Daliela, Ophelia Lovejoy, Lucretia Grell, Lorelei LaCroix; she is Gemma's sister, Then there is my two best friends since I've been small Isadora Redgrave and Aurelia Brennan. Reid, Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, Alanna, Ambrosia, Cordelia, Gemma, Katherina, Lorelei, Lucretia, Persephone and I are all Pure bloods, Isadora is a Half blood, Ophelia is a Muggle born and Riley is a Muggle. None of us care about statuses though, we aren't snobby Pure bloods like I have noticed in this Magical community."

        Everyone nods then everyone acknowledges Severus and he does the same and I smile happily. “Well I don't know much about you but you better keep your hands off my little sister you old creep.” Reid growls crossing his arms. Severus becomes enraged but I beat him to the punch. As a matter of fact that punch connected to Reid's face so hard and fast that no one saw it coming and it sent him flailing backwards. “OUCH!” He complains holding his jaw and his face goes white as my eyes turn black. “YOU are LUCKY that my fist is all you got! Don't EVER disrespect him again! Damn why are you such an ass?” I throw my hands up in exasperation, my eyes going back to normal.

        A smile creeps onto my face as Tyler, Caleb and Pogue all burst into a fit of laughter at my brother's misfortune, even some of the girls are laughing just as heartily. Katherina is even laughing a little as she helps Reid stand up. “I'm sorry babe but you deserved that.” She says to a miserable looking Reid. “Damn it! I knew I should have made a bet!” Pogue says through his laughter. In due course the laughing dies down and we all talk happily amongst ourselves ignoring Reid as he continues to sulk.

        As we chat Big Ben begins chiming like thunder in the distance, signaling the 8th hour of the evening. “Well we really should be going, its getting late. It was lovely seeing you all again! Come see me some time at Hogwarts I'll send you an owl on how to get there if you would like to visit. It really is a magnificent place.” With that hugs and well wishes are exchanged and we part ways. I latch on to Severus's forearm and we head off back to Spinner's End. “It is so lovely out tonight, sometime I would really enjoy the chance to explore this part of London more. Maybe get on the Eye, that would be fun. Severus chuckles quietly by my side as he holds me around the waist but then I can feel his demeanor change.

 

Severus's POV

 

        “Arabella, My love care to explain to me why you have a completely different last name than your brother does? Please won't you tell me?” I look at her with a raised eyebrow and honest curiosity as I pull her aside and look her in the eyes patiently waiting for her to answer my question. “Oh that....Well...its like this.”

 

Arabella's POV

 

        I gather my thoughts with a sigh then look into Severus's eyes. “Well we don't have different last names....My last name is Garwin as well.... I uh just thought that if I used a different name then it would have been more difficult for anyone from back home to find me..... not only that but I just wanted to start over. You know, new place new identity?” All the while explaining I look at the ground and fidget nervously, gathering my courage I look up into his eyes expecting him to be upset with me.

        What I do see on his face is a faint smile tugging at the corner of his lips, with his arms crossed over his chest. “Arabella, don't look so ashamed, its not as if you have committed a crime. Your intentions were innocent enough.” He pulls me close and strokes my cheek. “You have a right to keep certain things to yourself, believe me Darling.” He smiles down at me and holds my chin gently. “Let's just keep your persona up shall we? No need to explain your personal business to everyone when they already know you as an Ipswich.” I smile at him and nod. “That makes sense to me, Thank you so much for understanding Handsome.” I smile genuinely at his slight blush and kiss his cheek. “Ready to head back now?” He nods and we go about our merry way.

 

Severus's POV

 

        I awake from my spot on the couch and stretch my muscles and limbs. The morning sun is shining bright, trying to get through my drawn curtains. Then I remember something. _“Arabella leaves tomorrow morning, I must make today special for her......but how?”_ I sigh sadly but try to think of a way when my head snaps in the direction of my front door. “Who in the Bloody Hell is knocking on my door this early?” I growl as I stand up and head for the door.

        I peek through the drapes covering the window and to my dismay it is none other than Lucius Malfoy. Closing the curtain I right myself and then welcome in my unwanted guest. “Well Severus don't you look comfy? Sleeping in today are we?” I contain the urge to roll my eyes at his condescending tone. “It is merely 8:00 am Lucius not all of us rise with the sun. Now to what do I owe for your presence on this summer's morning?” He looks at me then his eyes scan my small living room. “I am simply here to visit, is it a crime to just want to chit chat with my comrade?” He walks into my living room and makes himself comfy on one of my arm chairs and I follow him. “Why Severus why on earth were you sleeping on your couch when you have a perfectly good bed upstairs?” His black eyebrow sails up towards his blond hair line and I inwardly grimace. “I simply could not get comfortable last night so I came down here to try to get some sliver of a decent nights rest. Nothing more.”

        I almost groan as Arabella's dog comes trotting down the steps and into the living room with us. Almost instantly the dog looks at Lucius and begins to growl and the hackles on his back rise up as he takes a threatening pose. “Good dog.” Lucius begins looking uncomfortable. “When did you ever get a dog?” I shrug my shoulders. “I get lonely around here, and he is a extraordinary guard dog.” He clears his throat and slowly gets up from his seat. “Well I suppose it is time for me to cut my visit short. Good day Severus.” Moving very slowly he gets up from his seat and makes his way to the door, keeping an eye on the dog the entire time. I sigh heavily with relief as soon as he leaves my home and thank Merlin that Arabella did not come down stairs.

        I call to the dog and he immediately calms down and comes over to me, I pat his head and smile. “Good Boy, I believe I'm going to like you.” I look up from him and up at the stairs, wondering if Arabella is up yet. I am completely taken off guard as her dog jumps up onto my lap pushing me back into the couch and begins to lick my face. “Merlin's beard Dog, you weigh a ton.” I say exasperatedly as I try to push him off but he just keeps coming back up each time begging for my attention and taking it whether I like it or not. Seemingly out of no where Arabella plops down beside me on the couch and giggles softly as she rubs her eyes i her rumpled night [clothes](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v1/849039417/Spring-2014-Pajama-Sets-Women-Cartoon-Sleepwear-Sleeveless-Totoro-Cute-Wool-Pajamas-Summer-Shorts-Twinset-For.jpg_350x350.jpg). “He likes you. That makes me happy.” She smiles and sits up straight after stretching.

        “Alright Ares leave him be, come here.” She pats her chest and he immediately pushes his weight off of me and practically jumps onto her licking her and nuzzling his face on her. “ That's right rub all your eye boogies and slobber on me, what else are mother's for?” She says with a chuckle. She accios a handkerchief and takes a moment to wipe away all of the sleepers from his eyes and slobber from his jowls then begins petting him. She looks at me and smiles. “Good morning by the way, how did you sleep?” I smile back at her and reach for her hand, grasping it in mine. “I slept well, thank you for asking. What would you like for breakfast?”

        After consuming our breakfast, we go back into the sitting room and I let her decide on what she wants to do today. “I just want to have a lazy day, to do whatever whenever I want, well what we want I suppose.” She moves closer to me and then burrows against my side and places my arm around her without so much as a second thought. “You make a comfy pillow Severus, I feel lucky to be able to be close to you like this.” Her words both warm and sting at my heart and I hold her securely against my side. “And there is no other witch that I would rather have by my side, I can assure you of that.” We sit in silence for awhile and then she lazily pulls a device out into my line of sight. I watch her fiddle with it for a little while, tapping and swiping her fingers back and forth on pictures that causes the glass part to change. My curiosity gets the best of me then and I ask. “What object is that Arabella?” No longer able to keep silent.

Arabella's POV

 

        “Oh this? It is my phone.” I look up at him strangely. “Severus can you seriously tell me you have never seen a cell phone before? Not even once?” He looks down at my phone and then back to my face before drawling out the words. “Afraid not.” I shake my head in disbelief but smiled. “Well here let me show you how it works.” I press the home button on the screen, causing it to light up and I explain the phone to him in its entirety. He gingerly takes it from my hand looks as if he is trying to wrap his mind around the muggle technology. “It is quite an intriguing device, I am interested in it enough to learn more about it. Can you show me Dove?” I mull over some of the things I could show him then an idea strikes me and I spring up from my seat causing him to become alarmed. “Wait here, I will be back quickly. “

        I hustle up the stairs and go into his bedroom, after retrieving my computer and charger I tromp back down the steps. I plop back down beside him taking my laptop from its sleeve. “This is called a Laptop, it can do similar things as the phone does but it can also do things the phone can't and vice versa but the differences are minimal. I know you wanted me to show you something on my phone but the screen on this is bigger.” I open it and push the power button, bringing it to life. The password protection screen comes up and I tell him to close his eyes as I enter my password, he obliges. I snap my fingers and create the same type of WiFi as I did at the Castle. “Thank you, Okay so I am going to go online and bring up a website called YouTube.” I look up at him and smile. “Any questions so far?” I ask him as the page loads. He shakes his head. “No I will simply learn by observation.”

        YouTube pops up and I explain the web page to him. “Let's look for a video now. How about something funny....Hmmm.” I click into the search bar and type in PewdiePie. “aannd enter.” I click on his channel, then videos tab and all of his videos come up and I click on one. “Here I think you will find this [one](https://youtu.be/lgzzgvy3X5U) amusing. Don't worry about this, it is only an advertisement.” As I lay against his side I laugh and react positively to the video and it makes me smile more every time Severus chuckles.

        “Well?” He smiles down at me and nods. “It was... interesting and uplifting. Different but I enjoyed it immensely.” I smile and clap my hands. “How about [another](https://youtu.be/8Ny55xLU6l0) then?” Severus smiles at the end of the video and chuckles “I think I like this muggle device.” My eyes light up from his positive reaction. “You can learn soooo many things from this site, all you have to do is search for it. It is like having millions of books at your fingertips, its genius really. I spent the rest of the day showing him my favorite videos and we enjoy them all. 

 

Lucius's POV

 

        I sit at one of the most upscale bars know by wizards and witches, nursing my glass of scotch with ice as I contemplate. _“I have an undeniable feeling that Arabella is staying with Severus. It seems the most logical, I know she was there today. If only that damned dog hadn't come down, oh how I do so wish to see Miss Ipswich again. Such a lovely little tart, I can only imagine what it would be like to kiss those full pouty lips. I wonder if Severus would be willing to share her.”_ I take a swig from my glass and stare off as I revel in the idea of her at my feet. I sigh, finish my drink and then pay my tab. “Oh well, I suppose Narcissa will have to do for now.”

        Just as I stand up a rather young looking harlot comes over and begins fawning over me. “My my I have never seen such a handsome wizard like you. Mr. Malfoy.” She shamelessly continues to flirt with me and the straps to her dress “coincidentally” fall down her arms. Little does she know that she is flirting with danger, I feel a smirk form on my face as my eyes rake over her body. “My dear little strumpet, why don't you run along and play with your toys? You hardly look old enough to have finished your seventh year at Hogwarts.” To my enjoyment she becomes dejected from my refusal and goes back to her table, which is in my path to get to the door.

        I smile a wicked smile and take my leave but not before discreetly leaving a note at her table saying to meet me in the alley of The Leaky Cauldron at 10:00 tonight if she wanted to have the fun she was so obviously looking for. With that I take my leave and stroll on down the street. _“I suppose she could satisfy me, for now at least. Playing with her will save me the annoyance of trying to bed Narcissa.”_ I take out my silver pocket watch and see that it is nearly noon and I sigh. _“Perhaps it is time to go home and spend some time with Draco, after all someone has to keep him in line as to not disgrace the Malfoy name.”_ I take street by street on my way home for once instead of apparating.

 

Severus's POV

 

        I wake up to the sun shining into my living room and realize with great sadness that Arabella must leave me today. My shoulders slump and I sigh heavily. Yesterday and far into the evening she continued to show me those videos on that website. It all was foreign to me but I could grasp the knowledge well enough. After she went to bed I descended into my labs and worked on the potion I was developing strictly for Arabella, based off of the Magi-Me-More potion, with a few changes. I completed it and I feel certain that it will deliver the desired affect. I brewed it in mass by using one of my largest cauldrons and divided it into numerous small vials, It is all ready for her journey.

        I also brewed multiple others such as Headache Potion, Blood Replenishing Potion, Burn Healing Paste, Calming Draught, Cough Potion, Deflating Draught, Draught of Peace, Dreamless Sleep Potion, Essence of Dittany, Murtlap Essence, Pepperup Potion, also some Wound Cleaning Potion. All of them having at the very least 50 vials, needless to say I did not get much sleep last night. I get up from the couch and go to wake her, as to make sure she will not be late. “Arabella?” I call up the stairs then one by one I climb them. Reaching my door I gently push it open and the sight that meets my eyes makes me smile. She lays on my bed curled up in the fetal position with her cat sleeping on the pillow next to hers all sprawled out their foreheads touching and her dog is curled up at her abdomen with his face resting on the gentle curve where her hip meets her waist, all three of them sleeping soundly.

        I go to her and gently rouse her from her dreams. “Arabella, wake up, it is morning you need prepare yourself to leave.” She groans incoherently and rolls over, stubbornly burying herself deeper into the bedding and waking up the animals at her abrupt movement. I stand straight and roll my eyes and shake my head while a smile tugs at my lips. I cast a charm on the blanket and pillows so they all disappear for an finite amount of time earning a irritable growl. “Severus. I. am. Not feeling like a morning person today.” I contain a chuckle and look at her. “I can see that, but none the less you must begin packing and getting ready now. I will be downstairs waiting for you.” I accio a plain black button up long sleeved shirt and a pair of black slacks before exiting the room and going into the bathroom to shower and change.

        Once finished I traverse the stairs and a knocking at my door draws my attention. Silently I go to the door and peek through the curtain. Warily I open the door to address the rather strangely dressed man on my doorstep. “May I help you with something?” The man is dressed in some sort of Asian clothing, with gray hair and a mask. “Yes Hello My name is Hatake Kakashi or [Kakashi Hatake](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/p__/images/f/fb/Kakash_i08011.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150621013256&path-prefix=protagonist) I suppose you would say it first name before the last name. Would this be the place Arabella Ipswich is staying at? I am here to take her to my village so she can study the ways of the ninja.” The man smiles at me after introducing himself and I nod.

        “Yes she is upstairs and my name is Severus Snape, this is my home. Care to come in? I don't particularly care to have the prying neighbors watching us.” He nods and I let him inside. “Excuse me for a moment will you? And I must ask that you don't go snooping about.” The Kakashi fellow nods and stands in the center of the living room. I go down into my laboratory, collecting the potions I have prepared for my witch and place them into a never ending bag that was laying on a table in the far corner, also I grab a handful of Bezoars and add them to the bag. With that I turn sharply and head back up the stairs and find that Arabella has already come down and my breath catches in my throat. “Arabella you look unquestionably [exquisite](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/2e/56/25/2e562579d8bce9324e374ac7395ad91a.jpg).”

        I walk to her with a sigh and a frown on my lips as I hold her. “I am going to miss you Angel, it will be dreadfully dull without you around.” I look into her eyes as I stroke her cheek and she throws herself into my embrace so I hold her closer still. “But I know it won't be for long, go on your journey learn and have some fun. Make me proud.” She pulls back enough to look at me so I place a kiss on her forehead and then a quick soft kiss on her lips. “Oh I made something for you last night. Here, it is that potion I was creating for you. I finalized it and I believe you will find it does the trick. There are 100 little vials of it inside this bag, only take one at a time. There are also multiple other potions in here along with some bezoars.”

        I list off the potions available to her and look into her eyes. “This is a never ending bag, You can fill it with everything you would need and it will never become full. These things are the best that I can provide you with.” Her stunning eyes sparkle with unshed tears as she looks up at me. “That will be more than enough my Love thank you so much!” She wraps her arms around my shoulders and hugs me tightly. “I'll miss you.” She murmurs into my shoulder, I hush her and stroke her hair. “Off with you now, don't want to be late.” I smile down at her and wipe her tears away with the pads of my thumbs. “Send me an owl once in awhile if you wish to do so.” I walk her to the door that Kakashi is already standing by I nod to him and grasp the knob. “Watch over her for me won't you?” I say with a husky voice as I fight back my emotions. He nods and gives me another smile and I nod in return and with a puff of smoke they are gone.

        She is gone and I am left alone in my now cheerless room. I sigh and square my shoulders “Well I suppose I should make good use of my time....instead of dwelling on how much I'm going to miss her. First things first.” I go up to the abandoned bedroom and shrink all of her things and hide them in case I were to have any more unwanted visitors. I wander around my home, deciding to go down to my lab once more and brew potions. _“It is going to be an excruciatingly long wait until she comes home to me.”_


	8. Ninja Training Commences

Training to Become a Ninja

Arabella's POV

        I am taken by surprise as the man named Kakashi grabs me around the waist and then a cloud of smoke engulfs us. When the smoke clears I do not recognize my surroundings but I am taken aback by the untouched beauty of the vibrant, lush green forest we are in. The ninja beside me clears his throat and begins speaking. “We are now in the forests of the land of fire, we still have quite a ways to go but we should reach the village by night fall, the Hokage has already appointed an apartment for you to use for these next few months. Now I'm going to need you to get onto my back if we are to make it by the predicted time.” I look at him curiously but then I nod and climb onto his back with my arms around his neck as he kneels down for me, not aware of what was about to happen. “Now hold on tight.”

        A surprised shriek comes from my lips as he bounds off of the ground with amazing speed and up into the trees. I tighten the hold my arms have around his neck and grip onto the sides of his waist with my calf muscles, deathly afraid of falling. Kakashi chuckles at my attempts to stay on his back as he effortlessly bounds through thin air from tree limb to tree limb. Eventually I start to relax considerably and enjoy myself. “This is an interesting form of travel, does it have a name?” Kakashi quickly answers my question. “No, there is no name for this method of travel. However it is done when a ninja utilizes his or her chakra and concentrates it at their feet to be able to jump great distances or otherwise impossible traveling, for example running straight up a tree.”

        I ponder this for awhile and decide that it would be incredible if I could learn this. “Back in the Wizarding community we also have a unique way of travel, it's called apparating. It's somewhat similar to how you transported us from my home to here, except that your way is a lot less distressing.” I explain to him what apparition feels like and I can feel him cringe a little. Mile by mile we make our way to the Village he mentioned earlier.

        It takes us about 10 hours of continuous travel but we finally come to a clearing in front of a grand archway just as the sun dips behind the horizon, the [gate](http://i561.photobucket.com/albums/ss53/animemom_2009/buildings_animestockscom_12.jpg) is definitely bigger than the courtyard entrance at Hogwarts. We must have traveled some hundreds of miles to get here. Kakashi kneels down for me to get off of his back and as he does the grand doors begin to open towards us. Kakashi walks toward the village so I follow him.

        I gaze around at what I can see of the village. _“wow it is wonderful here I just arrived and I feel like the village itself is welcoming me into it. It is so wonderful!”_ I look back to Kakashi and he is conversing in Japanese to two other men stationed at some kind of a booth. _“It must be a[check in desk](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v50/Dani3/Naruto/VillageGatesPost.jpg).”_ Kakashi motions for me to come over to them. “Kore wa, araberaipusuu~itchidesu. Kanojo wa ninja no hōhō o manabu tame ni koko ni arimasu” (This is Arabella Ipswich. She is here to learn the ways of the ninja.) I surprising them all by speaking in Japanese. “ Sore wa anata o mitasu tame ni subarashīdesu, watashi wa watashi ga koko de subarashī jikan o motte ori, ōku no atarashī koto o manabu to kakushin shite imasu.” (It is wonderful to meet you, I am sure i will have a wonderful time here and learn many new things.)

        They stare at me gobsmacked then one of the men at the desk speak up. “Who would have guessed that she speaks Japanese. You might be relieved to know that most everyone uses English as well as Japanese here.” The ninja smiles and the other one nods happily at me then says. “Welcome to the Village hidden in the leaves Miss Ipswich.” I nod and bow respectfully. “Okay its time to move on now. Let's get some dinner and then I will show you to your apartment. I am starving.” Kakashi says matter of factly.

        So following Kakashi's lead we bid the other two ninjas goodbye and head for some food. Walking through the village my stomach starts to growl as I smell food coming from all the restaurants. “Let's see, this place is good one of my students always enjoys this place.” We walk up to it and I read the name. “一楽ラーメン” (Ichiraku ramen) We take a seat on one of the stools at the small shop and order what we want.

        After about an hour we have finished our meal and before I can protest Kakashi pays for the both of us. “Okay let's go I'm sure you are tired, you have a long few months ahead of you and they won't be easy.” I nod in understanding and I follow him to my given apartment. He pushes open the door and flicks on the light inside. “Well here you are, it is small but it should suit you for your time here.” He smiles and moves so I can come inside. “Thank you Kakashi it is perfectly fine.” He smiles and nods. “Good now I'll be here in the morning to escort you to Lady Tsunade. She wishes to meet you and most likely I'll introduce you to some of the other ninjas here. Good night Arabella.” With that he turns leaves and closes the door behind him. I immediately settle in and retrieve my bags that I have shrunk in my pocket and get a set of night clothes and settle into bed. “mmmmm so comfy.”

        I wake up the next morning and prepare myself for my meeting with this Lady Tsunade. Showered, [dressed](http://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/45706126/id/RGLAloroT_eUqHWat8BYTA/size/y.jpg) and fed I come out into my new living area that is bedroom/kitchen/living room all combined. The bathroom a mere room off to the far corner big enough for a bath and toilet. I drop my weapons and everything I have brought from Spinner's end on the floor by my simple bed, trying to put together the things I will need for my future training sessions. I put all of my kunai knives and shurikens inside of my never ending bag alongside all of the potions my dark wizard made for me and then tie my Katana blade to my hip. My attention is drawn to the door as a knock sounds, silently I go to the door and open it.

        “Good morning Kakashi, I'm ready when you are.” he smiles and returns my greeting. ”Let's get going then, follow me.” I nod and do as he asks, I close and lock the door behind me quickly then we walk down the steps of the apartment complex and out onto the village streets. The streets are alive and full of life, I smile and wave at all the people giving me curious glances. Most wave and smile back but others just continue to stare. I increase my pace to walk along side Kakashi and he smiles over at me as I come up beside him. “So how do you like the village so far?” He asks with honest curiosity and I beam up at him. “It's wonderful here, it seems so inviting and I feel happy here.”

        Before I realize it Kakashi stops in front of the tallest building in the village and then answers me. “That is good to hear. Here we are, after your meeting with the Hokage we will go to the training grounds and begin your training.” I nod and smile once more, excitement building in the pit of my stomach for what is to come. We enter the building and go up multiple sets of stairs and pass many doors before Kakashi came to a stop before me, knocking and speaking up to the people on the other side. “Lady Hokage, I have brought our guest for you to meet her.” From the other side a “Come in Kakashi.” He turns the door knob, pulling it open he ushers me inside first following behind me.

        My eyes go wide as I look around the room but then remember my place and I bow respectfully. There must be close to 20 ninjas in here! “It is an honor to finally meet you [Lady Tsunade](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130720192643/naruto/es/images/thumb/d/da/Tsunade_HD_2.png/500px-Tsunade_HD_2.png), I Thank you for letting me learn the way of the ninja within the walls of your village.” She smiles at me with her hands clasped together in front of her, with her chin resting on them and her elbows on her desk. “The feeling is Mutual Arabella and of course no thanks are necessary. Allow me to introduce you to some of the most trusted and fierce ninjas under my jurisdiction. This is my assistant [Shizune and her Ninja Pig Tonton](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/disneythehunchbackofnotredame/images/6/60/19586_551684591523328_197050322_n.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140304050911), [Choji Akimichi](http://images.yodibujo.es/_uploads/membres/articles/20091044/rb2dh_ShippudenChoji.jpg), [Ino Yamanaka](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/p__/images/4/40/Ino_yamanaka_by_xuzumaki-d49bihd.png/revision/latest?cb=20140227175202&path-prefix=protagonist) and [Shikamaru Nara](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/26900000/Shikamaru-shikamaru-26946951-207-500.jpg).... [Hinata Hyuga](http://pre08.deviantart.net/1305/th/pre/f/2007/049/2/7/new_hinata_by_mizu_chan_uzumaki.jpg), [Kiba Inuzuka and his Ninja Hound Akamaru](http://static.giantbomb.com/uploads/original/16/164924/2349022-kiba2_nar_606.png), [Shino Aburame](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_K0-V4oCYL7I/SjXvQlCzvNI/AAAAAAAAATE/i9zmdmXb7hI/S980-R/Shino+copy.png) and their Sensei [Kurenai Yuhi](http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130519190208/naruto/pt-br/images/archive/2/21/20140821032758!Kurenai_Full.png). [Neji Hyuga](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/naruto/images/b/b0/Neji_full.png/revision/latest?cb=20140616122249), [Tenten](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramanarutolyoko/images/0/07/Tenten2.png/revision/latest?cb=20110711222805), [Rock Lee](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/naruto/images/d/d2/Lee_full.png/revision/latest?cb=20140222162157) and their Sensei [Might Guy](http://i1017.photobucket.com/albums/af298/poppylover14/naruto/MightGuy.png). [Naruto Uzumaki](http://orig00.deviantart.net/e886/f/2011/322/1/7/uns_gen__naruto_render_by_xuzumaki-d4gjzil.png), [Sakura Haruno](http://pre13.deviantart.net/67c3/th/pre/i/2013/331/9/4/sakura_haruno_shippuden___lineart_colored_by_dennisstelly-d6vu0l0.png), [Sai](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/animeandmangauniverse/images/7/75/Sai_full2.png/revision/latest?cb=20131107171813) and You've met their Sensei [Kakashi Hatake](http://bloggfiler.no/mightybrain.blogg.no/images/698601-12-1311517893102.jpg). Also one of the three Legendary Sannin; [Jiraiya](http://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/JiraiyaCharacter_4862.jpg). I smile and greet all of them and they do the same.

        I gasp as Jiraiya rushes up to me and starts fawning over me and all other ninjas groan at his actions. [He](http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_super/14/149056/3151418-jiraiya.jpg) grabs my and and starts flirting with me. “YOU'RE GORGEOUS! Wow where have you been all my life!” His ramblings land on deaf ears as my anger grows and my free hand balls into a fist close to my face, my arm parallel with body. My face contorts from anger as I close my eyes, my patience wearing thin with him quickly. “Back off OLD MAN!!” I rip away from him and fire erupts from my limbs and I hurl it at him as a warning as I jump back, standing straight and cross my arms over my chest glaring at him as he yelps extinguishing the flames that have caught his sleeves.

         I hear a few snickers from the surrounding ninjas. “She has great potential I see.” Lady Tsunade compliments and I smile at her. “I like You Arabella!” “Yeah me too, You're feisty!” says Sakura and Ino as they come up to me and rest their arms on either of my shoulders, one on each side of me with grand smiles on their faces. Ramblings and comments of the similar nature come from the remaining ninjas, all the while most of them scowl at the Sannin with disapproval. I chat with the girls by my sides and Hinata, Kiba with Akamaru, Sai, Tenten, Naruto, Lee and Choji all gather around me and join the conversation. The Hokage clears her throat and everyone snaps to attention. “It is time for Arabella to begin her training, Kakashi would you show her to the field and take her under your wing?” He nods. “Yes Lady Tsunade.”

 

Severus's POV

        My arms are full of brown parchment bags as I come home from getting groceries, vegetables, fruits, meats and so on. As I approach my door I wave my wand at the lock. “Alohomora.” The door responds by creaking open and I push my way inside, kicking it shut behind me. I pace into the kitchen and place the bags on the small dining table, I vanish all of the groceries into the places they belong and rid my hands of the chore. Turning around I make my way back into my living room and a heavy sigh leaves me as I take in the dull and quiet surroundings. “Scourgify” the room begins to clean itself as I drag myself up the stairs and into my bedroom.

        I smile as I discover Ares and Nala curled up near one another at the foot of the thing. Taking off my shoes and my shirt I crawl into bed and curl up into the sheets, resting my head on a pillow I can still smell the scent of her shampoo on the pillow. I close my eyes and inhale the sweet smell deeply. Nala startles me as I feel her nuzzle her head against my cheek, reaching up I scratch the top of her head gingerly and I am rewarded with a content purring sound. Satisfied she curls up and goes back to napping, leaving me alone with my maddening thoughts.

        A despair laced groan leaves my lips in a huff and I roll over onto my back, turning my head to the side my gaze lands on the hardly visible dark mark that has marred my skin for far too long now. I silently curse myself for all of the memories brought back by simply looking at this atrocity. _“How stupid I was for wanting this! …...it has brought me nothing but torture and sorrows. How I wish to be rid of it. ….......I know he is still out there somewhere... he was a grave threat once and he will be once more.”_ I glare at the mark as I become angered and nervous. _“I will have to tell Arabella about this sooner or later...... I wish she didn't have to know... She would be safer if she never found out.....DAMN AND BLAST!”_ Harrumphing I roll out of bed with unnecessary force I thunder down two flights of stairs and into my lab.

 

Arabella's POV

        “ARRrgh!” I scream out as my right shoulder is gashed open and I feel the wetness trickle down my arm. The offending kunai knife lodging itself into a tree off to the left of me, quickly I bound for some cover and assess the wound behind a tree. _“It's not so bad, and the blade just missed my tattoos.”_ I dig into my bag and pull out essence of Dittany and the unnamed potion created for me, quickly throwing back the contents of each little vial. With my heart pounding, my mind racing and my body sore and bruised I scan my surroundings for Kakashi. My eyes light up as I see him dash behind some foliage, _“There you are.”_ Focusing I cause the earth to rumble and capture him in place, hoping he is distracted I launch myself in his direction and then throw a paper bomb at him and it explodes against the tree that he is hiding behind. _“Got YOU!”_

        My breath catches in my throat and my eyes go wide as I feel the cold steel of a kunai knife pressed against my jugular. “You're too hasty, if I really was your enemy you would be done for.” I growl unhappily as an equally tired and bruised Kakashi wins this match. “Although your skills as a close range, hand to hand fighter are outstanding there is far more than just that to being an elite ninja.” He relaxes and removes the blade from my skin and I spin around to face him. “During my time analyzing your abilities I was amazed to find that you can use four different elements and even sub categories of the four. Most ninjas can only use two at most and they base their skills around said elements.”

        I smile and throw him a vial of Essence of Dittany from my bag so all of the wounds I inflicted from the earlier hand to hand combat will heal, he turns from me, pulls down his mask, drinks it and turns back to me with his mask in place giving me an appreciative smile. “That isn't all i can do, I can also use Telekinesis, Psychokinesis, Shapeshifting or "Glamouring" but what can I say it just comes natural to me, with your help though I will become a force to be reckoned with.” I fold my arms over my chest and smirk. “Not just my help, before your time is up here you will spar with each Shinobi you met earlier and learn something from their techniques.” I smile at him gratefully with excitement rushing through my veins.

        Two months have passed and I am exceeding extraordinarily well so far I have sparred with all of my new friends, even that strange Jiraiya. They were more than happy to guide me in the right direction if I didn't quite get something. After another exhausting day of training I carry my sore body up into my apartment, closing the door behind me I go to my bed and collapse onto it. Each day of training has been extremely difficult on my body and mind and each day some times early into the morning, I drag myself to the apartment. Rolling over onto my side and pulling myself up into a sitting position I rifle through my bag and pull out vials of Wound cleaning potion, Essence of Murtlap, Essence of Dittany, Blood replenishing potion and my special potion taking them all and heave a melancholy sigh as I think about how much I miss Severus. Pushing up from the bed I go into the bathroom and go for a bath, as I lower myself into the invitingly hot water I sigh and close my eyes resting back against the tub.

        A few hours of soaking does my body good, after scrubbing myself clean I reluctantly drag myself from the water and dry off. I change into [comfy](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/46/76/fc/4676fc1c07ecd203621ed5eaca4e60db.jpg) clothes and make my way back to my bed, searching for a piece of parchment in my bag I also pull out a quill and ink well. Unstopping the well by removing the cork I set the items up and write him a letter.

 

Dear Severus,

        All is going well here on my end, I am learning many new things and of course excelling at them. Which makes me happy, Although the training is hard and my body isn't so happy with me I will power through this and come back stronger and more lethal. You thought I was a handful before just wait until you see my skills now, I am even more bull headed. I miss you terribly and can't wait to be close to you again. I love you Severus Snape and I am counting the days til I can look into your eyes and say that.

Lots of Love,  
                     Arabella.

   
        Sighing I fold up the letter and tuck it underneath my pillow and put away my writing things before curling up into bed. Almost immediately I fall asleep and dream soothing dreams all throughout the night. Waking up in the morning, I stretch and crawl out of bed. I pull on my [clothes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/72/91/34/729134888701b86d7ca0160ca5f476bf.jpg) and pick up my never ending bag with all of my weapons and potions. I'm ready to head out the door but not before retrieving the note from under my pillow. “I need to find a messenger bird that can take this letter all the way to England. Hmm but where to find one around here.” I close and lock the door behind me and venture into town.

        “Hey! Arabella! Come over here!” I look over to see a smiling Naruto waving me over to join the group of ninjas. I smile and run over to join Him, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Shino. “We all decided it's time to take a day off and relax a little bit, you have been working hard. Do you want to join us today?” Naruto asks and they all smile hopefully at me. “Sure! I'm in! Where to?”Kiba throws his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close to his side. “There is this great BB-Q place down a few streets, its Choji's favorite. You'll love it!” I giggle and nod. “Okay I will take your word then Kiba, some barbecue sounds really good actually.” My stomach growls in agreement and everyone snickers kindheartedly.

        I smile at the group around me and I realize how nice it is to actually have some friends that I can joke around with, my happy heart constricts painfully as I think about Severus again. _“I love him with all that I am but I miss having friends around me. Severus really isn't the type you can joke around with...at least not very often. There hasn't been many instances where we could joke around..”_ I sigh silently as my shoulders slump along with my mood. “Hmm, Arabella what's wrong?” Hinata asks, her gentle voice filled with concern and everyone turns their attention on me and a sudden embarrassment colors my cheeks. “Oh, it's just... I miss my Boyfriend.....” _'” Boyfriend? Calling Severus that sounds so foreign... the title of 'boyfriend' is too childish..”_

        I smile a bit, “Just thinking of him is all.” If I would have blinked I would have missed the look of disappointment flash across Kiba's face, but I decided to act like I didn't see it. “Ohhh a boyfriend huh? What's he like? Tell me!” Ino's face lights up and I suddenly become nervous. “Well he definitely isn't a boy, he is 33 and....” A blush and a blissful smile spreads across my face as talk about him and a breathy sigh leaves my lips. “He is just wonderful....” My face is colored with five different shades of red as I realize that I am swooning. I clear my throat awkwardly. “But that's enough about that yeah? So where is this Barbecue place?” A few of them chuckle at me but then we all head off towards the restaurant.

        “I'm STUFFED!” Choji exclaims as he rubs his bulging stomach. I rub my own full stomach with content and sigh. “Yeah that meat was sooo Good!” Neji pulls out a sack of coins and tosses enough on the table to pay the bill and a tip and simply says. “My treat.” Everyone murmurs their appreciation over full stomachs. “So Arabella, that is an interesting accent you have, does everyone sound like that where your from?” I look at Lee with curiosity. “Huh, I have an accent? I never noticed.” Tenten giggles a little. “Yeah your accent sounds.....what is it now....British?” My eyes light up. “Ooooooh well I suppose its just easy to pick up, I've actually only been there for a year. I lived in America since I was born. London and Scotland are gorgeous places you all should come for a visit sometime.” I smile wholeheartedly.

        We continue to chat amongst ourselves and I tell them all about where I work and the adventures I've had this far and they all look at me in wonder. “Well I guess tomorrow its back to training, not that I can complain much. I love learning new skills, you all are extreme fighters and I am learning so much. So thank you.” They all smile and nod. “We aren't done with you yet, meet me tomorrow at the training grounds and I'll pass on some of the techniques that Lady Tsunade has taught me.” Sakura says with a smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Sure thing! I can't wait!” We exchange another smile and everyone starts setting dates of when to meet them for more training. I nod and thank them all. _“This is going to be one difficult month.”_

        We leave the restaurant and I bid my friends good bye and go off in the direction they told me to go as to find a messenger bird. I succeed in finding one and I send it off with my letter for Sev. Unsure of what to do now, I rush back to find my friends and glad to see that they are all still together. “Hey! Wait up, can I still hang out with you guys?” They smile and wave me over. We spend the rest of the day enjoying what the village has to offer and they teach me about the history of this village and the surrounding villages.

        I stand in front of Sakura both of us panting and staring each other down dangerously in stances ready to strike. With unbelievable speed she reaches into the little bag on her hip and she throws a kunai knife at me, I dodge it with wide eyes just as it whips past my face. I jump out of the way as it sticks into a tree and detonates. “A paper bomb huh? Smart!” I anchor my feet on the trunk of a tree about 40 feet away and scour the area for the pink haired ninja as I hang off of the tree. I reach in my bag and my finger tips find the cold steel of a shuriken.

        A flash of pink hair catches my attention and I smirk as I watch carefully. I whip the shuriken in her direction and she whips around and blocks it. My smirk widens as I dissaparate and apparate behind her and press the point of my kunai knife to her back. I gasp as she breaks away, grabbing me by the arm and throws my 100 feet, into a tree. The sheer force causes the tree to splinter and break, it takes all I have to jump out of the way of the crumpling tree landing on my ass. I pant and breath heavily trying to get air back into my lungs.

        She charges at me with lightening fast speed, panicking I reach into my bag and throw a kunai knife with an attached paper bomb at her feet she bounds backwards into the air but I hear Sakura scream a loud unsettling scream. _“The explosion must have come in contact with her skin!”_ I get up off of the ground, and swallow a Calming Draught and disappear in a cloud of smoke and reappear behind her. Grabbing her from behind in mid air and I throw her down to the ground away from the fire with just as much force as she used on me, creating a crater under her.

        Landing on my feet near her she gets up and smiles at me, while panting heavily. “You are advancing extremely well and you have picked up on the technique I showed you. It is useful isn't it?” She smiles and stands up. I throw her a container of burn healing paste and bruise removal paste. “Yeah! I never thought that just by centering my power to a hand or foot I could cause such destructive force. I saw what you did! There is a huge cater in the forest now, way bigger than mine and that tree never stood a chance. I'm glad you really aren't trying to kill me.” She laughs and drapes her arm over my shoulders.

        “Thanks, yeah it makes you a really deadly force. I really hate to see you use it on someone when your angry. You are a strong fighter and I'm glad I get the opportunity to help you become even better. Oh and by the way I was just kidding about that one part I use this technique a lot when I'm aggravated, it really captures attention!” We both laugh happily. “Now here I want you to have these, they are more of the pills I have been giving you. They are developing a chakra network inside your body just like I have, like all ninja has. I can tell you exactly how to make them as well, taking these will make it easier for you to continue executing the techniques you've learned these past months. Continue to take one in the morning and one at night.” I smile and thank her.

        The month goes by quickly and each of the leaf ninjas have taught me all of their skills and feel sure that I have grasped each and every one that I could, there are certain ones that I could never master. Currently I am in my apartment and all my things are packed up and I am [ready](https://40.media.tumblr.com/d318c7ccea7720fda1f93c4a3679d519/tumblr_nrwrzeCkSH1u87rd5o1_500.jpg) (Minus the guns) to leave. Descending the stairs of the housing complex I am greeted by all of my friends, their Senseis and even the Hokage herself, along with Shizune and Tonton. “Hi everyone, come to say goodbye?” I smile at them a little upset, as the fact I have to leave them makes me sad. “Of course we did!” says Sai with a warm smile.

         “Here Arabella I want you to have these.” Tsunade hands me a large backpack. I take it and huff at how heavy it is. “It is full of shuriken, kunai and multiple other weapons we use for combat. Also we want you to have this, Your very own Leaf Ninja headband. You are an elite ninja now, you have trained and fought hard and in the end it has all paid off. You should wear this with pride and be proud of yourself, just as proud as we are of you. You are undoubtedly The Sorceress Jonin.” I sling the bag over my back and smile taking the headband and beaming at Tsunade with the utmost gratitude. “Thank you Lady Hokage.” I tie on the band around my forehead then we say our goodbyes and some of them hug me then with one last look I turn from them and apparate away, thinking of my dark wizard. _“Take me to Severus Snape.”_

        I apparate into an unfamiliar area and look around, it looks like another apartment complex. I flinch in surprise as the building starts to pull apart from the middle, the ground and everything on it shakes as another building comes into view between the two original ones. “12 Grimmauld Place, hmm. Well Severus must be inside, it only makes sense.” I make my way forward and push open the door. It's dark and musty inside, the only light on the ground floor is coming from a room directly in front of me from a cracked open door. I sneak forward, voices can be heard so I listen closely. There are multiple voices I don't recognize then some I do, I recognize Minerva, Albus and Remus. My breath catches in my throat and my hand goes to my lips and my eyes sting with tears as Severus's wonderful voice floats around me. _“Oh I missed him so much! I can't believe how much emotion just his voice causes inside of me. I just want to be in his arms again!”_ I smile to myself and stand up straight, righting myself. I take a deep breath and then I push open the door.

        All eyes snap to me as I push open the door along with some smiles, I smile and wave to everyone but my heart swells as I look upon Severus and as his eyes capture mine they seem to come to life and he gasps as if he can't believe I in the same room as he is. I hear my name coming from his lips followed by the sound of a wooden chair being shoved backwards against on an old wood floor. I let my bags, bow and quiver fall to the ground as he rushes to me, as if in a daze. “Arabella I've missed you!”

Severus's POV

 

        “Arabella I've missed you!” I make my way around the table and capture her in my arms, pulling her close and I sigh as I feel her return my embrace. I find myself being afraid, afraid that if I let her go she will somehow not be real. That this is all just a dream of some sort and I'll wake up without her again. Her arms are wrapped tightly around my shoulders, fingertips digging into my skin as she buries her face into the hallow at my shoulder and neck. “I've missed you too Severus, three months without you has been too long.” I pull back to look into her eyes and a smile splits my face as I see love sparkling in their depths. I am caught off guard as she presses her lips to mine in a sensual and yearning kiss, I close my eyes and enjoy the kiss. It only lasts a few seconds but it was enough to make my heart race and my trousers to grow uncomfortably tight.

        She pulls back to look into my eyes and her voice graces my eardrums. “I love you Severus Snape, with all my heart.” I can no longer wait to do this, a pocket in my cloak becomes heavy and claims my attention. Without another word I move back from her slightly and reach into the pocket and pull out a small velvet box. Kneeling down I look up at my beloved Witch's face and present the box in front of her. “and I love you too Arabella Ipswich, I can no longer wait for this and I know with all that I am that I want you in my life forever.” I open the box with shaking hands, revealing the [ring](http://media.tumblr.com/bc69c7eba51312aa59bda68b7e7cfe10/tumblr_inline_mqm5dv3aC81qz4rgp.png) to her and say. “Will you grant me the greatest honor of allowing me to have you as my wife Arabella?”

 

Arabella's POV

 

        This feeling is indescribable, tears run down my face and a choked sob escapes my lips as I nod my head up and down. I fall down onto him grasping onto his shoulders. “Yes Severus! Of course I'll marry you! Oh Severus you've just made me the happiest Witch ever!” He moves to slip the ring on my finger and I throw my arms around him, kissing him deeply and everyone burst into joyful applause as we embrace. 


	9. Author's Note

I have FINALLY finished my the first few of many chapters of my Severus Snape Fanfiction. I have already started working on a bit of The Goblet of Fire, hopefully it doesn't take me as long to throw it all together and finalize it as it did for this story but please bare with me if it does. I will do my best to make it worth your while!

 Comments and likes are Always welcome :)


	10. A very solemn and heartbreaking note :'(

...........so... Alan died 11 days ago and it broke my heart... i am still sad about it but I'm slowly healing, as I'm sure millions of his fans are. ......It is going to be difficult to continue this story but I will do my best and only hope that i can do the character of Severus Snape the justice he deserves. .....Alan Rickman was an incredible man in every sense of the word and he will be sorely missed. The world is a more sad and even more empty place without him with us to make us all smile and laugh but then be able to turn around and  intimidate us by his very presence. </3 :'(   
  
R.I.P Alan, You will be in my heart "ALWAYS" /*


End file.
